Simon Walks Into A Bank- Part 4 Magnus Bane-Psychic Detective Series
by MistyMay6886
Summary: Simon is taken hostage in a bank heist. Raphael, Magnus, and Alec scramble trying to find a way to get him out, and worry how he will cope. Turns out they may have underestimated the young detective. Slash, Pre-Slash, Case Fic Part 4 Of My Magnus Bane, Psychic Detective Series
1. Chapter 1 A Good Day

***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**

 **Simon Walks Into A Bank**

Simon is taken hostage in a bank heist. Raphael, Magnus, and Alec scramble trying to find a way to get him out, worrying how he will cope. Turns out, they may have underestimated the young detective.

 **Story Updated 11-15-2018**

(So I finally finished my first 'season' I actually got it done, so now I'm going through, editing and making sure they all go where they're supposed to…also cleaning up the excess emphasis things-I know I went overboard in the 1st few stories – and all that kind of thing.)

 _-Though in regards to the italics, I DO use them to indicate inner thoughts, so some scenes may seem to have a lot of them still-_

I'm also making sure the formatting is all the same and I have the headings for each part correct since I've settled on ones I really like. I am going through the entire series so it may take me a bit…but I will get there)

 **Notes:**

Okay, just FYI, this one probably isn't going to be as fluffy and funny as the others. _**Don't**_ _get me wrong_ , I'll put that in as much as I possibly can ( _because I love it as much as the rest of you_ ), but this one is going to be more Case and Action driven; as I said, I really want to expand my abilities and I genuinely do have a weakness for action/adventure type stories.

Also, for the first time ever I am _**actually**_ starting with a fairly organized outline, _so I actually know where I'm going_! _(First time for everything right?)_

Anyways, Enjoy!

 _ **Chapter 1-**_

 _ **A Good Day**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Here's your change, Have a good day, sweetie" The pretty barista said with a warm, slightly flirty smile, handing Simon his coffee.

"Thanks, you too" Simon cheerfully replied, totally oblivious

It was going to be a good day, he just knew it! Everything just seemed to be going his way today. He'd woken up a full fifteen minutes before his alarm, ready to face the day. Traffic was light, the weather absolutely perfect; he even had plenty of time before work to run a few quick errands.

His first stop was picking up the new Justice League movie. It wasn't even supposed to be out for another week, but the comic book store got some in early, he was there before they even unlocked the door.

After that, he made his way to the dry cleaners to pick up some of his work clothes. Clothes his wonderful, sweet, _amazing_ boyfriend helped him pick out.

Who he had a _**date**_ with after work…they were going to dinner at some nice place that Raphael had picked out, then they were going back to Simon's place to watch the movie….

All in all it was a perfect evening.

Checking his watch he saw that it was just a bit after 8am. His shift didn't start till nine today so he had plenty of time for his last errand. Maybe if he finished early enough he could stop by that place on the corner and bring in pastries for everyone at the station, just because. Might as well try to make it a good day for everyone else, too.

He bounded up to the doors of the bank whistling slightly, and glanced up.

 _Okay…Well, maybe he won't be able to get the pastries._

It was already pretty busy today but he really needed to get this done. He just had to transfer some of his paycheck into his savings account. Usually, he'd just do it online but the banks servers had been kinda having errors and issues the last few days, saying they were down for maintenance, so he had to actually physically go into the branch. He briefly thought about skipping it now and coming back later, even halfway turned back to the door, but stopped himself.

He'd been putting it off for a few days already and he really wanted to get it done. He was consciously making an effort to be more mature. Ever since his promotion to junior detective he really wanted to step it up a bit, prove that he really can do this. He had the feeling that some of the other officers didn't really see him as being able to handle it.

 _Not_ _**Alec**_ _though._

Alec was a really great partner and he was learning so much from him. He actually couldn't have asked for a better partner. He had even _complimented_ him a few times on his work and progress! He was _so_ lucky to have Alec as a partner _._

 _Plus_ , _now he got to work with_ _**Magnus**_ _too!_

Magnus was just awesome.

He'd seen him in action a few times and it was just more astounding every time. The case with Orson had been incredible; the way Magnus had just pulled all of the pieces together, finding the name of the suspect, when it wasn't even IN the record…

 _It was just_ _amazing!_

Since then he'd seen him do it a few other times; he'd helped on a burglary and had solved a car theft ring. That one he'd just glanced at the file over Alec's shoulder and casually mentioned that the one suspect was the ringleader. Like it was nothing…

 _It was SO cool!_

His Psychic Detective Agency, _Enigmatic Investigations,_ was up and running now, it was a bit slow starting up but he'd had a few cases. Simon hung out there whenever he got the chance. It was fun and exciting and interesting.

 _Also_ , _Raphael_ _was there a lot,_ _so_...

He smiled happily, bouncing lightly on his heels as he got in line. He really did have the _best_ boyfriend. He was just so cool and confident… Simon was still amazed that Raphael had wanted to go out with him.

I mean, he thought for sure Raphael would have had other options… and after spending like a week with him he realized that the guy had a LOT of options… he just in general couldn't care less. People seemed to throw themselves at him almost constantly. It had bothered Simon a bit at first, made him somewhat nervous that so many people were interested in his boyfriend.

But after a while he noticed that Raphael really paid them no mind at all. The attention, the flirting, the compliments…all of it, Raphael would just ignore it, brush it off…or if they were _really_ persistent, tell them off.

He really didn't seem to register them as anything more than a vague annoyance. He'd asked Raphael about it, around two weeks into their relationship. He couldn't help wondering why Raphael was interested in him and not the others.

 _Not that he was complaining in anyway, mind you,_

But. honestly Simon really wouldn't have thought he stood half a chance against some of the people he'd seen Raphael turn down cold. It just didn't make sense to him…

He'd finally just broke down and asked him. Raphael had just given him a warm, gentle smile, telling him that he was completely unlike anyone he'd ever met. That Simon was so completely open and honest he hadn't even known how to begin to react when they met… that he, _Simon_ , had totally thrown _Raphael_ off balance, completely enchanted him from nearly the minute they had met.

That _**Raphael**_ hadn't been able to stop thinking about _him_. That he wasn't sure how he was good enough to have _**Simon!**_

He couldn't really stop a slight giggle, which seemed to startle the woman ahead of him in line; she turned, raising his eyebrow suspiciously looking him over.

He blushed brightly, giving a slightly apologetic shrug, though even his embarrassment couldn't dampen his brilliant grin,

"Sorry, Ma'am, I'm okay, I swear…. my minds just wandering a bit" He said apologetically with another shrug

She gave him a kind smile,

"It's okay; no problem. _So_ … what's her name?"

Simon shook his head faintly,

"Oh, um, it's actually a him; his name's Raphael."

Her smile brightened even more,

 _"Aww,_ I always liked that name. He must really be something if you're this happy."

Simon nodded quickly, completely unable to stop a bright, beaming smile

 _"_ Yeah, he really is _"_

"I'm Quinn by the way" she offered

"Simon _ **,**_ hi, nice to meet you" he said brightly,

Quinn chuckled,

"You too, dear, Always nice to see someone in love." She added turning back facing the line with an indulgent smile.

Simon nodded with a slightly dreamy grin,

"Yeah, it is" he sighed, before pausing…

 _Wait..._ ** _Love?_**

 _Was he in love?_

 _They hadn't even been together two months; could you actually be in love that soon?_

Simon paused, thinking for a few moments, then just smiled even brighter.

 _Yeah_ ** _. Yeah…_** _you could, he was,_ _completely_

 _Well, that kinda snuck up on me, didn't it?_

He laughed brightly again… Quinn looked over her shoulder, smiling back at him, shaking her head a bit. Simon glanced at the line ahead of them…they only had two windows open and there were about six people still ahead of him, he probably had time to call Raphael. He really felt like he just had to talk to him… _He wasn't going to_ _tell_ _him_ …Not yet…it was far too early for that and he really didn't want to mess it up, but he really wanted to hear his voice. Besides, Raphael never really slept in anyway.

Slipping his phone from his pocket he quickly hit Raphael's number, lifting it to his ear.

"Hey, Simon, good morning" Raphael answered, he still sounded sleepy, like he just woke up,

 _It was so_ _cute_

 _ **Seriously**_ _, how did he miss this?_

"Hi, sorry, did I wake you?"

"Hmm, no, been up for a little while. What are you up to… aren't you at work?"

He shook his head

"No, not yet, I'm not scheduled for almost another hour. I had some errands to run, I'm at the bank now, but there's a _really_ long line and I just kind of wanted to talk to you for a bit, if that's okay, I mean… only if you aren't too busy or anything."

Raphael chuckled a bit

" _Qué lindo eres,_ of course, Simon, that is always okay."

Simon blushed, He knew that one now

"I got the movie for tonight; I can't believe you never went to see it" he smiled, shaking his head slightly,

"Eh, the crowds tend to annoy me, rather just wait a bit and see it without all of that"

Simon rolled his eyes

 _"_ But you are _totally_ missing out on a big part of the experience! _"_

"Having idiots yelling at the screen and being stuck next to a couple that can't keep their hands off each other?"

"No…well, okay yeah, that happens, but, like _experiencing_ it with other fans, is totally different."

"I just don't get the appeal… Besides this way I get to see it with you. That is far better."

Simon couldn't help a slightly giddy smile at that,

"Yeah, it is… but even so, the next one that comes out, you _**are**_ going with me"

Raphael gave a surprised laugh

"I Am?"

" **Yes** , you are." Simon insisted smugly,

Raphael chuckles again, shaking his head slightly

"You are awfully _feisty_ today; I think you may be spending too much time with Magnus"

Simon laughed, "Well I j-"

 **BOOM!**

The unmistakable sound of a gunshot rang out

 _ **"EVERYBODY DOWN!"**_

"Oh, my god" Simon whispered, just before the line went dead

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 _Everything just stops, just freezes. Everything seems to go completely silent._

Raphael can't hear Magnus chattering in the background, can't here the random show on TV, any of it. All he can hear is the silence on the phone, where Simon had been happily talking just a moment ago.

"Raphael...Hey, Raphael _…_ darling, what's wrong? _RAPHAEL!"_

Magnus shakes him slightly, he's never seen his friend like this, everything seemed fine, he was chatting and laughing… then he just froze. Just as suddenly he snaps out of it, jumping off the couch, nearly knocking Magnus down, rushing around.

" _ **Damnit**_ , where are my keys?!" he begins to look franticly

"Raphael what's wrong, where are you going?"

Raphael ignores him, rushing about the apartment, grabbing his keys, frantically pulling his shoes on, nearly rushing by Magnus seemingly not even registering him standing there.

Magnus reaches over, catching his arm, physically making him stop, grabbing him by the shoulders, and seemingly steadying him as he is not entirely sure the boy can stand at the moment. He looks more terrified than Magnus has ever seen him, pale and slightly shaking, he looks like he may be in shock. Magnus wonders if he needs to get him to the hospital.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" he asks again, looking him in the eyes,

He shakes his head frantically,

 _"I-It's_ _ **Simon**_ _, Magnus_. He called to talk, he was waiting in line at the bank and was board and wanted to talk and he was happy and chattering along like always a-and...and..."

He paused, like he couldn't quite get it out,

"What, darling?"

Raphael shook his head, eyes wide

" _ **Magnus**_ , I-I think I heard a gunshot, and shouting and Simon said _'Oh my god'_ and then the line dropped…"

Magnus gasped,

"Do you know what bank it is?"

He nodded, taking a gasping breath,

"Y-Yeah, it's the one over on 5th street, come on! We have to get over there right now" he said frantically, already starting for the door,

"Yes, but I'm driving, you are in no condition right now" Magnus says quickly, grabbing his phone and keys from the coffee table.

" _Okay fine_ , _whatever_ , _**let's go**_ _ **!"**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* _End Of Chapter Notes_ *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 _Well, that's one way to get a reader's attention right?_

Qué lindo eres- You are SO Cute

O17O

 ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**


	2. Chapter 2- Calm Under Pressure

***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**

 _ **Chapter 2-**_

 _ **Calm Under Pressure**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Move the line back another twenty feet, just to be safe."Alec called to the uniformed officers in charge of keeping the bystanders back.

They had gotten a call into the station about 8:30am saying that there was a robbery in progress at West Coast Bank. The call had said that the robber had a bomb and that he had taken hostages. There was no count so far, best estimate was around fifteen.

As of yet no one had confirmed the possible explosive however to air on the side of caution they had deployed a device to jam cell reception for a half mile radius of the bank to avoid any possible triggering of a device, just in case. They're shifts didn't start till nine today, but he'd decided to go in a bit early to get their cases for the day and get started. Once the call came in though it was all hands on deck…at least it was supposed to be…

He hadn't been able to reach Simon yet.

He'd tried again just before he left the station, but it just went straight to voicemail. He was a bit annoyed, honestly.

He understood that Simon was happy with Raphael, and they really were _annoyingly_ adorable together, but he couldn't believe that Simon would ignore a work call to spend a bit more time with his boyfriend. He guessed that when he got to the station they would just send him out to the scene, but he should have been here, they really could have used the extra help to deal with crowd control.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard tires squeal to a stop near the barricade. Looking up he saw Magnus bound out of the car. His first thought was relief, maybe Magnus could figure out something about this, he seemed to be able to on almost anything. Glancing over he noticed that Raphael was with him…

 _Huh…that was kinda odd…figured he was still with Simon…_

Maybe Simon heard his message and brought them both…that might make sense… he hadn't seen Simon yet, maybe he was driving separately?

He started over to them

"Hey, they're okay, let them in" He called over to the uniform trying to stop them, which was probably a good thing, as it didn't look like either of them was about to stop anyways.

Then he noticed the expressions on their faces. Magnus looked worried and rather angry; he kept shooting concerned glances at Raphael, who looked more terrified than Alec had ever seen.

 _Oh…yeah…that's a bad sign…_

He didn't even think the guy _had_ a scared expression.

 _Didn't think anything_ _ **could**_ _scare the man._

"Hey… Where's S-, sorry, is healright?" He asked Magnus, glancing at Raphael

Raphael didn't even really seem to be registering Alec, Magnus shakes his head

 _"Why haven't you been answering your phone!?"_ Magnus demanded, nearly glaring at him

Alec startled at that…was completely stunned by the anger in his voice; he'd never heard Magnus sound like that.

He shook his head slightly,

"I- they have the cell signals jammed for half a mile. We got a call that the bank was being robbed and that the robber may have a bomb."

Raphael made a slight, nearly pained, sound, it was the first he'd heard of the man since they'd arrived. Magnus put his arm around his shoulders, squeezing firmly, comforting him.

Alec was starting to get really worried; he looked back at Magnus,

"Seriously, what is wrong with him? Did something happen?"

Magnus shook his head, eyes wide, nearly panicked,

" _Alec_ , _**Simon**_ _is_ _in_ __ _the bank_ "

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 _Oh my god, what do I do?_

 _ **What do I do!?**_

 _Simon had no idea how to handle a freaking_ _**bank robbery**_ _ **!**_

He didn't know the first thing about that kind of situation; he didn't even really watch movies with bank robberies in them. The last one he saw was in The Dark Knight! Somehow he didn't think Christian Bale was going to bust in and save them.

 _Oh my god… He was_ _way_ _too immature to deal with this!_

 _He was thinking of_ _Batman_ __ _and had spent 30 minutes waiting for a comic book store to open to buy the Justice League Movie_ _ **,**_ _for heaven's sake!_

A panicked, sobbing cry pulled him from his thoughts. He chanced a glance up at the other hostages; it was total chaos. People were shaking and crying, a couple looked near cationic, setting straight up eyes wide, A few looked like they were praying.

Glancing around Simon did a quick head count. There were thirteen hostages in all; the two female tellers, six other women and five men, counting Simon. He looked over to the other side of the bank where the two robbers were.

The one with the gun was barking orders at the other man, having him barricade the doors with a few chairs. It distantly registered to Simon that they weren't wearing masks;

That _really_ didn't seem like a good thing.

He took a deep breath, looking around. The gunman had fired into the air to get their attention. He seemed agitated; he was obviously the one in control. Simon looked him over so he could give an accurate description if needed;

Tall, he'd say a few inches over six feet, pretty well built; he vaguely looked like he may have some kind of military training. Dark blond hair, graying slightly, maybe mid-forties. The man was wearing a plain, rather nondescript grey suit; it looked like something a banker would wear. Simon wondered if that was planned, if he was trying to blend. He seemed very sure of what he was doing; he was _agitated_ , but didn't seem panicked.

The other man seemed the polar opposite of the gunman. He was shorter; around Simon's height, about 5'10", maybe slightly taller, and looked close to his age, late twenties at the most. He had black hair and a deeper skin tone than the gunmen.

He also didn't seem nearly as sure of what was going on, Simon got the feeling that he wasn't really okay with all of this. The guy looked almost as panicked as the hostages.

Simon's attention was pulled from the men when he heard a slight, gasping crying near him. He looked over in concern; a younger girl, maybe twenty at most, was sitting near Quinn. She was gasping eyes wide, shaking, sobbing softly; the poor girl looked absolutely terrified. He felt like he had to do something _,_

 _He just didn't know what_.

He moved over next to her. Reaching over he lightly placed his hand on her arm, getting her attention, he gave a little half wave, and an overly bright smile.

"Hey, uh…hi, I'm Simon, _umm_... H-How are you today?"

She looked at him like he was crazy, which…okay, yeah, he probably deserved that… still confused seemed far better than panicked, so he figured if he just babbled enough maybe it would help.

 _Not that he'd ever been able to control that anyways_

He settled a bit closer to her, giving her a concerned look,

"So, I don't really know _,_ cause I'm not, like, a doctor or anything, but I _think_ you're maybe having a panic attack. You need to calm down. I really don't know anything about them but I think I remember hearing somewhere that you're supposed to try to focus on something else, anything else… So I'm just gonna keep talking until it hopefully works, okay?"

She nodded slightly. She seemed a bit better until she glanced over at where the robbers were. Simon shook his head, squeezing her arm a bit, regaining her focus.

"No, _no_ …don't look at them, close your eyes if you have to. Just focus on me, focus on your breathing. Hey, have you seen the new Justice League movie yet?I have, but I bought it this morning, isn't that cool?" he asked with an overly bright, eager smile.

She still looked confused, but she was breathing better it seemed and nodded slightly so he just continued

"So, like I said I'm Simon, what's your name?"

"K-Kyla" She said shakily

He gave his brightest smile, nodding encouragingly

"Well, Kyla, it's really nice to meet you"

She nodded slightly, trying for a bit of a smile, it didn't really work, but she seemed in control now, so he was counting it a win.

"So, Kyla, I know this is really scary, but I think if we all try to stay calm it will go a lot better, alright?"

She gave a bit of a shaky nod

"O-okay, I'll try" she said softly

"Well isn't that _sweet_. What, trying to be a hero or something?" a deep, ominous voice said

Simon looked up; the robbers were standing over them, the large blond man towering over them with a rather cruel, challenging smirk.

 _ **Damnit**_ _, he should have paid more attention_.

Simon turned more to face the robbers, putting himself between the gunman and Kyla.

He shook his head, putting his hands up placatingly

"No, I'm not, I was just trying to get her to calm down so this didn't turn out any worse. Look, dude, I don't know what's going on, I have no idea what all you're after, but someone panicking and freaking out won't help anything. I was just trying to avoid that. I don't know what all your plan was for today, but I doubt it was just because you wanted to torment a bunch of innocent people.

All I'm doing is trying to keep them calm, or as calm as anyone can stay in this situation, so that we can all hopefully avoid as much trouble as possible, okay?"

He looks between the two men; the gunman looks suspicious, calculating, and very cold…on the other hand, his accomplice doesn't;

He almost looks relieved by Simon's words.

The gunman scoffed faintly, glancing over the other hostages before landing back on Simon.

"Yeah, fine… just don't get any stupid ideas; any of you. Anyone tries anything stupid or 'heroic', I'll start shooting."

Simon had no doubt he meant it

The man shifted back a bit, gesturing to the group as a whole,

"Everyone up _,_ on your feet, move back towards the safe." He ordered loudly.

They scrambled to comply. Simon stayed near Kyla and Quinn, reaching over he took Kyla's hand and gave a reassuring squeeze, she glanced over, giving a not quite smile, and a grateful look, squeezing back.

They moved back further into the bank. The safe was near the very back of the bank, well away from the doors, there were no sight lines to this part, it was in a separate, nearly closed off, room, no way out but how they came. To Simon it seemed like a strategic location. This guy definitely had it planned.

He glanced over at the accomplice, standing awkwardly by the gunman, he looked as nervous as the hostages. This close Simon could see his expression, he looked near panicked, no way he was completely on board with all this. As they were moving the man looked up catching Simon's gaze, before quickly looking away.

"Hey, watch them," the gunman ordered nudging the other mans shoulder, getting his attention, the younger guy flinched away slightly,

"I'm going to make sure the doors are secure, if any of them get out of line, use this"

The gunman pulled out a second gun handing it to him before turning and heading back out to the main room towards the front of the building. The accomplice was looking at the gun like it was going to bite him. He looked panicked, seemingly like he'd never handled one before.

That could either be a good thing or bad.

He didn't know about the weapon; that meant he was less likely to shoot anyone… _purposely_ , anyways…

On the other hand that meant it was entirely possible that he could end up shooting someone by accident. Especially if he kept waving it around like he was currently doing.

Simon moved a bit closer to the man,

He spun towards Simon,

 _"Just stay back!"_ he exclaimed shrilly, eyes wide and slightly wild,

Simon froze, showing his hands, he shook his head faintly

"Whoa, hey, dude, It's okay, alright? I'm not trying anything…Just calm down" Simon said placatingly

 _That was not the right thing to say_

The man shook his head frantically, gesturing erratically

" _ **Calm down!?**_ _I am in the middle of a bank robbery!_ An actual, with a _**GUN**_ robbery, this is NOT what I agreed to, not even close. It was supposed to be a hacking job, nothing major, I didn't even know why we needed to be IN the bank… thought he just didn't understand that it could be done from anywhere. I just thought he didn't know!

Now I am holding a gun and a bunch of people hostage, and being ordered around by some psychopathic nutjob!" He's eyes were wide breath coming heavy and uneven.

Simon nodded quickly, still keeping his hands visible,

"Okay, that…that's kinda a lot to deal with, but, what I got from that is that you don't want to hurt any of us, right?"

" _No_ , no not at all, I wouldn't do that!" he shook his head frantically

Simon nodded, giving the man a reassuring smile,

"Kay, th-that's great…really good. I'm sure all these very nice people are happy to hear that. But can you please just put the safety on the gun, and maybe point it at the ground, okay?

You really don't want to shoot anyone, and if you keep moving it like you are and panicking, that is exactly what you're going to end up doing.

None of us want that, right?" Simon finished calmly

The man looked horrified by the idea, franticly shaking his head, looking over the gun trying to find the safety. Simon took a cautious step closer, leaning forward a bit,

"It's the little button on the side, just left of the trigger, just flick it down. They do tend to stick on the older models like that though, so make sure you actually feel the click" Simon offered

He found it, and flipped the button.

Simon breathed a sigh of relief, one less thing to worry about _._ The guy was staring at him, looking around he noticed the hostages were as well.

"What?" he asked in confusion,

"Umm... Y-You just don't really look like a gun kinda guy, that's all…" Quinn said, somewhat nervously

"Oh, uh, yeah, I'm not…well not in general anyways… but it's a part of my job though, so, yeah _._.." he shrugged faintly, glancing around

 _Well…that didn't help calm them down…_

If anything they were starting to look even more suspicious of him then the accomplice…who was _also_ looking at him with an extremely anxious look, kind of inching a bit away.

"What, exactly do you do?" One of the men in the group asked

Simon shook his head quickly

"Definitely not whatever you're all thinking! I'm a detective with the SBPD." He explained,

The group of hostages seemed to relax minutely; he caught quite a few looks of relief.

"Oh, man, I took a _COP_ hostage?!

 _Oh man… this is bad,_

 _This is_ _ **SO**_ _bad_ _!"_

The accomplice looked even more freaked out than before

 _Yeah, this really wasn't going well_

 **_End Of Chapter/Notes_**

Okay, so 'the Accomplice' is Raj, I like the character in the show, so I kinda wanted to find a part for him. I seem to be relying on OC's a lot in this series, but I kind of like the fact that you don't automatically know if they're going to be good or bad ( Let's face it, If you see Sebastian or Valentine in a Shadowhunters story, you know they're not going to turn out to be anything good)

Plus I like playing with name meanings:

Quinn: The Wise

Kyla: Lovely

Robber- Charles (Manly) Wallace (Stranger)

Raj- (King) Nadim- (Drinking Buddy)

(I searched through everything; I couldn't find a last name for Raj, this one sounded good to me)

Lastly, I just wanted to get an idea of the four guys heights, and this kinda cracked me up so I thought I'd add it

These are the heights of the actors who play them:

Raphael 5'9"

Simon 5'10"

Magnus 5'11"

Alec 6'3"

Like, they just go up just inch by inch, then you get to Alec

Raphael is like ½ a foot shorter than him!

Anyways, I'll update soon!

Hope you're enjoying it!

O18O

 ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**


	3. Chapter 3- Blast From The Past

***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**

 _ **Chapter 3-**_

 _ **Blast From The Past**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Alec froze for a moment, seemingly unable to process what Magnus had just said; it just did not seem to be registering.

"W-what do you mean?"

Magnus shook his head, eyes wide

"Simon was running errands this morning, the bank was his last stop before work. He was on the phone with Raphael when the robbery started. He is in there, right now."

Alec turned from them, rapidly barking orders at the assembled officers,

" _You_ find a land line, call Chief Garroway and tell him Detective Lewis is one of the hostages _._ Move those people back further, someone get me an ETA on the FBI Hostage Negotiator, they should have been here by now…

What the hell are you all doing standing around, one of our own is in there _,_ _ **MOVE**_ _people!"_

They scrambled

Alec turned back to Raphael, he still looked kind of out of it but Alec really needs to know what he heard. Reaching over he gently puts his hand on the younger man's shoulder, shaking him just a bit, trying to get him to focus, to get his attention.

"Raphael; hey… I know this is really scary, and I know you're worried for him, you're scared, terrified for him…I understand that, I do…I am too. He's my partner, believe me I want him out as much as you but I need all the information I can get, okay? I need to know _**exactly**_ what you heard."

Raphael looked at him, it seemed like he was finally registering Alec being there. He shook his head, blinking rapidly, before taking a deep breath, coming back to himself.

He looked up, meeting Alec's gaze, eyes wide and near desperate, none of the usual strength, coolness or confidence…

He looked younger than Alec had ever seen, and absolutely terrified…

"I-I don't know…it all just happened so fast. We were talking; he'd called because the line was really long and he was bored and just wanted to talk. He just sounded so happy…

We were talking about our date tonight and he was all excited that he'd got this movie and then I heard a gunshot, and people screaming, and he said _'Oh my god'_ and the line just dropped"

He shook his head

" _Alec_ , wh-what are we going to do? We have to get him out"

Alec nodded quickly, squeezing his shoulder

"I know, I know, we WILL okay?"

"You can't promise that" he said softly,

"The _hell_ I can't! We will get him out, we will get them all out…I will do absolutely everything possible to get him out safe, okay?"

Raphael gave a shaky nod

He looked like he was about to say something more but they were interrupted by a black van pulling up. A blonde man in a dark suit got out; he was fairly tall, maybe mid fifties, and seemed to have an air of authority about him. It was clearly the negotiator the FBI had sent

Magnus breathed a slight sigh of relief; at least having someone with experience in something like this they may actually stand a chance… At least, he _was_ relieved…until he glanced over at Alec.

He looked shocked, and suddenly not nearly as self assured as he had been just a moment ago. The man approached them, sending a somewhat familiar smile and faint nod towards Alec.

"Alec, good to see you again."

 _ **"Hodge?"**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Umm, i-it's okay?" Simon tried awkwardly

The man stared at him wide eyed in disbelief, shaking his head

"What do you mean _**'It's Okay?!'**_ I have been dragged into a bank robbery and now not only have I took hostages, __I took a _COP_ hostage. I think you need to stop saying _'okay'_ _,_

 _I'm not entirely sure you know what that means_ _!"_ he exclaimed, agitatedly

Simon sighed, fighting rolling his eyes…probably wasn't the time or place for that but, honestly, he was getting kind of exasperated by this point. he shook his head, gesturing kind of carelessly,

"Oka-, well, you know what? I really don't know what to tell you, buddy. You are in the middle of a robbery, you are _participating_ in the robbery, you are holding people hostage and, really, whatever you _thought_ you were agreeing to today was probably just as illegal… so it sucks that you got 'dragged' into this, or whatever, but that's all on you. Stop acting like you didn't have a choice."

 _ **"But I didn't!"**_

Simon raised his eyebrow

"How do you figure, you didn't?"

"I work as a hacker, and yeah, it's illegal, but I'd never actually hurt anyone!

I met him online and arranged to help with a bank heist _,_ but he said it was just _**hacking**_ in, taking the cash that way. The banks are insured anyways, it wouldn't even really hurt anyone and it's not like the _bankers_ couldn't afford it. He said he'd pay me $250,000 for my help.

I knew it seemed too good to be true…b-but, I don't know,Ididn't think it would turn out like _**this**_!I-I tried to back out, when I found out about his plan. I told him to just keep the money and that I was out. I only talked to him online before today, only ever by my handle, figured it was safe… But he showed me a file with all my info;

Like everything…

I don't know how or where he got it, but he knows where I live, where I spend time, who I hang out with; he knows where my _little sister_ goes to school! He said if I backed out he'd go after her. I- I couldn't risk that." he trailed off, with a faint, hopeless, shrug

Simon shook his head slightly. Much as he hated to admit it, he could see where the man was coming from.

He moved a bit closer,

"Look, uh?"

"Raj"

Simon gave a slight nod,

"Raj, I understand that. I really do, and I don't think you're necessarily a badguy. I get why you did this… I do _…_ and I understand you just got in over your head.

But you need to fix this. I am a detective, If you help us get out of here, I'm sure we can find a way to keep you guys safe, but you need to help us, okay?"

Raj shook his head frantically

" _No_ , that's not all…Wallace, the gunman? I heard him call in just before he took you all hostage, he said that the bank was being robbed and that the robber had a bomb.

I really don't know if he was bluffing, trying to distract the police or just to get them to jam cell signals or what, but I don't doubt for a second that he's crazy enough to have one, or to use it."

Simon nodded gravely

"Yeah, me either"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 _"You're_ the FBI hostage negotiator on this case?" Alec asked in shock

"Yep, you're working with me today" the man reached over to shake Alec's hand.

"Good to see you again son, bad circumstances though."

"Alexander darling… you know him?" Magnus asked, lightly placing his hand on Alec's arm

Alec seemed to snap out of whatever fog he was in, quickly glancing at the other two men, Magnus looked curious but concerned… probably by his reaction. Raphael looked suspicious, and vaguely annoyed, with his usual confident air. Alec didn't know if he was really any better or if he was just on guard for the new arrival, but it was a bit of a relief seeing the man close to his usual self. Hodge was looking back at them with a similar expression as Raphael's.

"Uh, y _-_ yeah, I know him. This is Hodge Starkweather; he was my training officer when I first made detective… my first partner."

He turned to Hodge

"Hodge, this is Magnus Bane and Raphael Santiago, Magnus is a consultant with the SBPD and Raphael works with him. They just told me that Detective Simon Lewis, my partner, was- is still- in the bank. That he is one of the hostages."

Hodge looked a bit more empathetic, but still suspicious, glancing over the other two men.

"I'm really sorry to hear that, Alec. How, exactly do they know that, though?"

"We know that because _I_ was on the phone with Simon when the robbery started." Raphael interjected sharply; clearly not liking being spoken about as if he weren't there, Magnus looked just as annoyed.

Hodge shifted his focus to them, raising his eyebrow,

"Oh…why's that?"

"Because Simon is my _**boyfriend.**_ " Raphael said, daring him to make a comment

Hodge nodded, giving a rather hollow, false smile

"Well, don't worry; I'm sure we'll be able to get your friend out."

Magnus and Raphael both caught the slight antipathy in the tone, Alec tried to ignore it as best he could, though he couldn't contain a slight, disappointed sigh. He'd really hoped Hodge would have changed a bit since he'd last saw him, but it didn't seem too likely. He took a deep breath,

"Hodge, there are innocent civilians in there, as well as a law enforcement officer, we need to do this right"

He turned back towards Alec, all but dismissing Magnus and Raphael,

"Of course, Alec, I am a professional, this is what I do" he said, smugly

Raphael looked murderous; Magnus gave a slight snort, rolling his eyes a bit. Hodge turned back to them, raising his eyebrow

"So… Magnus, Was it?"

Magnus gave a rather pointed smile of his own,

"Actually, Mr. Bane is quite alright, thanks"

 _Wow, Alec hadn't heard_ _that_ _tone before… he was pretty glad he hadn't._

"Yeah, okay, anyways… exactly what kind of 'consultant' are you for the SBPD?"

Magnus shrugged, folding his arms, giving a smile that bordered on dangerous.

 _Alec took a deep breath, just waiting for the crash…_

"I'm a psychic"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

O12O

 ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**


	4. Chapter 4- Doubt

***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**

 _ **Chapter 4-**_

_**Doubt**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hodge scoffed, shaking his head with a condescending, dismissive look,

"Yeah, this really isn't a time for jokes."

"A dear friend of mine is currently being held hostage by a madman with a gun who claims to have a bomb. Do you honestly think would be making a joke at a time like this?" Magnus countered assertively raising an eyebrow

Hodge shook his head, turning to Alec in disbelief

"Alec? You can't possibly buy into this crap, right? I know I trained you better than that" he demanded gesturing towards Magnus expectantly, ,

Alec shook his head, moving forward slightly,

"Hodge, I-I know it sounds out there, it seems completely crazy… honestly, I don't really believe in the 'psychic' thing. But whatever he can do, it is a valuable resource; it has solved cases, he has solved cases. I may not know how he does what he does, but I do know it works. Whatever information he comes up with I do take seriously. I've yet to see him miss anything," Alec shrugged, glancing over at Magnus,

"He gets results…That's enough for me."

Hodge snorted dismissively,

"I'm going to call in and get the negotiations started; just keep them out of my way so they don't make it any worse."

Hodge shook his head slightly,

"I'm disappointed, Alec. I really thought you were smarter than to fall for something like this."

With that he turned and walked over toward the van. Alec just stood for a minute, rather at a loss, before shaking it off, turning back towards Raphael and Magnus, with a shrug.

"I am sorry about all that guys. I-I really think he'll be able to help though: he was one of the best on the force when I worked with him. I think he is the best chance we have to get Simon and the rest of the hostages out."

Neither of them was really assured, but it was rather pointless to argue the point. Hodge outranked everyone else on the scene, not like they could find a way to get him off the case, they didn't have time for anything like that.

Magnus relented, giving Alec a faint nod, which was about as reassuring as he could be with this.

"There's really nothing we can do about him. I trust your judgment; if you truly think he can handle it, I'll believe you."

Alec gave him a rather look and a quick nod before turning his focus to Raphael, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"We will get him out, Raphael"

He nodded, "Thank you, detective. Try to stay close to him though, please? I understand that you have a connection to him, but I do not trust that man; I sure as hell don't trust him with Simon's life.

You I can."

Alec gave a swift nod

"Yeah… yeah, I can do that."

Alec turned away from them walking quickly towards the van. As soon as he was out of earshot Raphael turned back to Magnus.

"Mags, I need to know, I need you to be completely honest… what do you think? I like Alec, I do, and I _absolutely_ have more faith in him than that jackass.

But with all of this, with this Hodge person? Alec is off, he is not nearly as unshakable as he usually is; and like this…" he trailed off, shaking his head before looking up, meeting Magnus's gaze pleadingly,

"Magnus, this is Simon we are talking about. This is _Simon's_ ** _Life_** that is at stake…There cannot be any mistakes.

Not one…Do you honestly think he will be able to handle this?"

Magnus sighed, looking over to where Alec was standing near Hodge. Raphael did have a point. He hated to doubt Alexander…up till now he hadn't even thought anything could cause him to… but with this 'Hodge' he just didn't seem the same, and with it not being just any case, with Simon's life being on the line?

He shook his head slightly

"You are right darling. On this one I am not nearly as sure about Alexander as I usually would be. I know this Hodge will not listen to us. Everything about him tells me that he will totally dismiss anything we have to say, simply because he will not see the information, just the source.

We can keep trying, we really should at least attempt it just in case… but I do believe it will be rather like trying to reason with a brick wall. I've looked around a bit, but there is only so much I can find from this far away, from outside the building. I just don't have enough information.

In order to do this I really think I have to get in there. I don't see any other way."

Raphael took a deep breath, trying to steady himself

"I was afraid you were going to say something like that…" he shook his head,

"God, Mags…I absolutely hate the idea of you being in there too; You and Simon?

You really are the most important people in my life. But I _do_ have faith in you. If you think you can do this, and come out safely _…_ if you think you can keep him safe, and the rest of them? If you honestly think you can pull it off, I will trust you…

I'm in, whatever you need."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Magnus and Raphael tried to wait for a while, they really did. Magnus tried to reach Hodge, tried everything they could think of to get him to listen, but to no avail. The man was far too stubborn to listen to him. He was hesitant to put Alec in the middle; the man didn't seem himself, seemed incapable of countering the older man.

It was just no use; they had to try something else…

 _It was for_ _**Simon**_.

Raphael waited until Alec stepped away from Hodge, going to talk to a few of the uniforms before he made his way over to the negotiator. Hodge glanced up as he approached, already clearly annoyed and dismissive.

"What do you want?"

He gave his most charming smile

"I need something to do, to help take my mind off of this. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Hodge scoffed, shaking his head

"No, no there isn't; I told you, we'll get your buddy out, but we need to be able to work. You want to 'help'? Keep your flamboyant little friend out of the way and let the professionals do our job"

Raphaels smile turned sharp, eyes glinting dangerously,

" **Boyfriend** : Simon is not my buddy, friend, or any other platitude or dismissive little term you can think of. He is my boyfriend. Get used to the term, because it is not going away.

As far as Magnus; my _'flamboyant little friend'_ as you so eloquently put it it goes… He is a better detective, and a better man then you. Also he is by far more intelligent, resourceful and brave than you could ever _begin_ to hope to be.

You are an officer of the law. You are sworn to protect the public, and despite how much you may wish otherwise, that does _not_ just include people whose views and lifestyles you agree with.

Furthermore, regardless of what you think of his orientation or identification Simon is a fellow law enforcement officer. I would like to think that should matter more to you than some tired, outdated prejudices that you so desperately cling to."

Hodge looked shocked, and somewhat unsettled

"I don't like what you're implying-"

Raphael scoffed, shaking his head, going toe to toe to the older man, looking him dead in the eye.

"Oh, do not misunderstand me. I am not _implying_ anything; I am stating it outright.

You are an arrogant, closed-minded, homophobic _embarrassment_ of an officer, and the very embodiment of every negative stereotype of those in law enforcement. I'm just hoping, for the sake of my boyfriend, the rest of the people in there, and _you_ … that the 'officer' part outweighs the rest."

Now the man looked irate, Raphael could see him readying himself for a confrontation, going on guard; he could practically hear the self aggrandizing monologue gearing up.

Raphael had to hide a smile

 _For being a big shot, FBI profiler and negotiator, the man was almost_ ** _painfully_** _easy to manipulate_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Magnus shot a quick glance at where Raphael was talking to Hodge, even from this distance he could see the agitation on the negotiators face. He looked furious, and totally focused…

 _Perfect_.

He quickly made his way back to his car and grabbed a small nondescript pouch, slipping it into his pocket. Magnus made his way through the crowd of onlookers around the side of the bank, moving as quickly as he could without drawing attention. The police were flanking the front and back of the bank, onlookers crowding around as if it were some kind of morbid show. No one was really on this side though; no one even seemed to have thought to check the emergency exit.

 _It was just the thing._

He crept stealthily up to the door. Reaching into the small pouch and pulled out a tiny lock pick, quickly setting to work. With the cell jammer in place it should knock out the alarm system as well, so at least he shouldn't draw attention. He popped the lock quickly, taking a deep breath and slipping inside the bank.

 **_End Of Chapter/Notes_**

 _Okay, yeah I know the thing with the alarm system isn't probably accurate, but we may just need to suspend belief just a teensy bit to move the plot along, kay? It almost sounds plausible, if you read fast enough_

 _***FYI, I don't really do too much research, every once in a while I may look something up, mainly for curiosity's sake, but, more often than not, I'm just pulling stuff from 2 decades of too much TV, reading and an innate ability to throw enough random stuff and terms together to sound like I have some idea what the heck I'm talking about. So if something is inaccurate, well, it_ _ **IS**_ _fiction, if it IS accurate, in all likelihood that is just a coincidence._

O11O

 ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**


	5. Chapter 5- Almost a Plan

***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**

 _ **Chapter 5-**_

 _ **Almost A Plan**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Magnus slipped quietly through the door, hugging the wall, instantly crouching to be less visible. He'd been in this bank before, once before…and just for a few moments, but he remembered the layout. The fire exit was located on the right side, thankfully partially obscured from view of the front of the bank by a few fake plants. From his vantage point he could see one of the robbers; he was near the teller's window, yelling angrily into the phone, from what he could hear the man was talking to Hodge.

Magnus had overheard Hodge briefing the other officers at the scene. He had been quite insistent that the hostage situation was a mistake; the first goal of the suspects was just to get the money. He insisted that something must have went wrong, the cops were called before they could make it out, and this was the fall back plan. He said they would be panicked. Would make some demands, try to turn this back to their original plan, get whatever they could and get out. He assured that they would be off balance from the mistake and that would be their downfall.

He seemed completely certain the man was just a thief; that he would be hesitant to resort to actual, physical violence, unless he was provoked. Rather relying on scare tactics and threats if at all possible. He seemed completely confident in his assessment.

However that did not add up with what Magnus was seeing.

Yes the man was making demands…but listening in, they were odd to Magnus. They were overly specific and most seemed to involve things that it would take hours to get. The robber seemed agitated, certainly acted that way… but that was just it; it _seemed_ like an act.

The robber's words and tone seemed nervous and on edge, exactly what Hodge said he would be…practically by the book. However, all of his body language stated otherwise; his movements were controlled and confident, even bordering on relaxed. This was not a man that was scrambling and making it up as he went along; Whatever the man had planned it was going exactly how he had expected it to go.

 _There was definitely something else going on here._

Looking the man over, Magnus did a quick assessment; 6'5", fairly strong, definite military training. He was calm, calculating, completely remorseless. Magnus got the feeling the man had no problem using violence; it would not surprise him in the least if the man had killed in the past, and he doubted he would hesitate in this situation. A feeling of dread settled in his stomach. He had to find Simon and the other hostages, hopefully they were still okay.

He couldn't see the hostages from his vantage point. The bank had a few offices along the left side, a room near the vault, and an entire second floor for employees only. There were just far too many places they could be...

In addition to that, the robber clearly had a plan, he was methodical; he would of almost certainly took a head count of the hostages. It would take far too long to search the entire bank, and he would almost certainly be spotted.

If he was caught sneaking around he had very little doubt that the robber would think twice about shooting him. He was going to be found, it was just a matter of time, and the quickest way to find the hostages, much as he hated the thought, was for the robber to actually find him and place him with the other's himself.

He was beginning to have an inkling of a plan. It was crazy, completely insane, and _absurdly_ risky… if Raphael knew he'd probably completely lose it, he didn't even want to imagine what Alec would think of what he was doing, but it was the best option he had.

Looking to his right he saw a washroom; he ducked down, slipping quietly over and through the door, locking it behind him.

He glanced at his reflection.

Out of the small pouch with his lock picks he pulled out a black eyeliner and a small tube of tinted, shimmery lip-gloss. He quickly added the liner, smudging it just enough for effect. He added the gloss to his lips then put just a bit on his cheekbones to highlight.

Lastly he reached up, rubbing his hand through his hair so it looked mussed.

 _Well, this may not be a great plan, but it was the best he could do under the circumstances_

There was a small, narrow window with some mosaic type panels in it on the one side of the washroom near the ceiling. It was nowhere near wide enough for anyone to get out of… but it could be believed, if someone was desperate enough, that it would work as a possible escape. There was a fairly tall, rather sturdy looking metal trash bin in the corner, near the window.

Taking a deep breath, and giving a silent plea that this would work, he walked over and forcefully pushed it over, the crash of it slamming into the ceramic floor was startlingly loud, echoing around the room, sure to draw attention.

Sure enough within a minute he heard a thundering pounding on the door and a loud menacing voice from right outside

" _ **Get out here now, or I'll start shooting!"**_

Taking a deep breath, and trying to look as scared, panicked and _nonthreatening_ as possible, he timidly just barely cracked the door open, eyes wide, slightly trembling.

The second the door was cracked the gunman burst in, slamming the door the rest of the way open, and aiming the gun directly at him. Magnus squeaked slightly, backing away as far as he could, pressing flush against the wall of the room, putting his hands up fearfully.

" _Oh god,_ _ **please**_ _don't shoot me!_ I-I h-have money, my name is Magnus Bane, I own the club Pandemonium. I can get you however much you need, _**I swear**_ I can…j- just _please_ don't hurt me" he stammered,

He was slightly crying now, looking totally panicked

The gunman glared, glancing from Magnus over to the rest of the room before focusing back on him.

"Who else is in here?" he demanded, once more leveling the gun on Magnus

Magnus made a slightly panicked squeak like sound, eyes wide

"N-No one, it's just me"

"What was that noise then?"

Magnus shook his head franticly, giving a slightly unhinged sounding bit of a laugh

"That was me! I-I saw the window up there and thought I could use the garbage can to climb out, but I couldn't and it fell and then you were yelling and screaming and banging on the door and you have a gun and… _A_ - _And I don't know what to_ _ **do**_!

I shouldn't even be here! I was just on my way home this morning after a _**very**_ long night at the club and decided to stop in to make the deposit for last night. I don't even usually do that, but the girl who usually does called out and my bartender lived in the totally opposite direction so I just offered to because it was on my way home." He shook his head, gesturing dramatically,

"I swear that is the last time I offer to do something nice! I made my deposit and came in here to freshen up my makeup a bit because the teller was looking at me kind of funny and next thing I hear is a loud bang and shouting and screaming so I just locked the door and hid and now we're here and I can't stop babbling because you are _ **still**_ holding a gun on me!" Magnus finished breathlessly, eyes wide

The robber was looking at him suspiciously; he didn't seem to buy it completely…but at least he looked less ready to shoot, so Magnus was counting it as a win

"You actually thought you could get through that window?" he asked, raising his eyebrow slightly, almost sounding amused

Magnus decided to try a different approach. He huffed a bit, trying to put on a fairly convincing glare.

" _Yes_ , okay…I realize it may not have been a solid plan, but it was this or wander randomly through the bank during an active robbery, seemed like the better option at the time."

The robber chuckled faintly,

"You're not nearly as scared as you tired to seem, are you?"

Magnus shook his head slightly, rolling his eyes

"Of course I'm scared, you idiot! I'm also pissed off and too freaking tired to deal with all this right now.

I have been awake for nearly an entire day; I spent all last night dealing with idiots at the club, including two bachelorette parties, an obnoxiously over confident actor and four fights. I _**finally**_ get out of there and…just at the last minute, decide to offer to do one small chore on my way home, just a quick deposit, shouldn't be more than ten minutes, and I end up in a freaking bank heist!

So yeah, alright you got me… I'm scared, but _**clearly**_ that isn't the way to go right now, so I'm just going to go with pissed off and too tired to care, okay!?"

He barked out a laugh, before raising his eyebrow, looking at Magnus still rather amused, but also suspicious,

"And how exactly do I know you're not a cop? They have the place surrounded, surely they'll try to get someone on the inside eventually…"

Magnus scoffed, giving his best affronted look, gesturing emphatically at himself.

"What!? Are you high? Do I _**look**_ like a freaking cop to you? How many male cops have you seen wearing makeup and jewelry, let alone first thing in the morning? You really think a cop could afford these clothes?" he huffed, shaking his head agitatedly,

"Look, like I said I have money; I own one of the most popular clubs in the city…whatever money you want, I can get it for you. My phone isn't working for some reason but if you can get me one that will I can make a few calls and get whatever you need."

The robber gave a smug smirk and a slight nod

"Yeah, the phones aren't working; the police have the cell signals jammed so as not to trip the bomb."

Magnus froze eyes wide

"B-bomb?" he stammered fearfully

He reached forward grabbing Magnus roughly by the arm, forcefully dragging him along.

"Come on, _move_ , I'll put you with the others. Don't try anything stupid and you'll be fine."

Magnus breathed a sigh of relief,

 _Crazy as it was, he plan actually worked_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"You look here you miserable little-"

" _HODGE, what the_ _ **hell**_ _!?"_ Alec demanded jumping between him and Raphael, pushing them both back forcing some distance between the two.

He looked furious, he was shouting, Raphael wasn't backing down either, they looked seconds from coming to blows. One of the uniforms had came to find him, telling him about the altercation. He had expected some kind of argument, but this was far worse than anything he'd been anticipating.

He rounded on Hodge, still keeping himself firmly between the two,

"Hodge- Get it together man, He is a _**civilian**_! You lose your temper hit an unarmed civilian, you're career will be over. There is no coming back from that. What the _hell_ are you thinking?" he demanded

Hodge glared, gesturing,

"Alec, he said-"

Alec shakes his head, cutting him off, there was no excuse

"Yeah, I've met him; I can get a pretty good idea what he said. Unless he physically threatened or attacked you first there is no justification for the way you are acting, so knock it off."

Hodge looked shocked, totally incensed

"You are seriously going to side with someone like _HIM_ over me?" he practically spat

Alec just stared at him in disbelief

"And by 'someone like him' you mean, am I going to side with a _**civilian**_ who is currently terrified because someone he love's is caught up in a life threatening situation? Who is lashing out at somebody who is supposed to be a law enforcement officer, an officer who is _supposed_ to be here to help and _,_ as of yet, has been nothing but dismissive, condescending or outright hostel to him the entire time?

An officer who is now basically having a temper tantrum because of a few comments that, while I'm sure were completely cutting and incredibly harsh, were just that; comments.

Am I going to side with a scared civilian worried for the life of someone they love over an angry bigot throwing a temper tantrum?

Yeah, I'm siding with him _._ "

He stepped a bit closer, looking the man in the eye

"Hodge; when I knew you, you were a good detective, one of the best. You taught me almost everything I know, I had, and mostly _still_ have, a great deal of respect for you. But make no mistake.

My partner is in there, there are innocent civilians in there. My only goal today is getting them out safely; it is **not** running interference between you and my partner's boyfriend just because of some overly macho, ugly, outdated prejudices that you have. We do not have time for this.

Grow up, act like an adult, and do your job."

Alec turned to Raphael

He looked slightly calmer, but unsettled; he was staring at the ground, arms kind of wrapped around himself, somewhat withdrawn. Alec put his hand on Raphaels shoulder, getting his focus

"Raphael, I know this is hard. I can't even imagine how you must be feeling right now, and I get that your default is to lash out at people like him, you know I do… Hell, normally I'd be all for it. Believe me it's been a LONG time coming with him…

But this is not the time for it. Right now we need to all work together if we want to get them out, if we want to get _**Simon**_ out. That is more important than anything else, and I know you know that.

Please Raphael…just stop baiting him and let him do his job. I know you don't have faith in him, don't trust him, and I know you have more than ample reason not to; but right now, we don't have any other options.

I realize that you don't trust him, and I can't in any way blame you for that…but you did say you trusted me, do you still?"

Raphael gave a faint, near imperceptible nod

Alec nodded back, relieved,

"Okay, good…just ignore him and deal with me, okay? I will let you know everything that's happening, and I won't let him block you out… but you need to just back off and let him do what he can, alright, please?"

Raphael gave a shaky nod,

"I know...It's just..."

"What?" Alec asked gently

He shook his head a bit, and took a deep breath,

"You know, I haven't told him yet…that I love him. I realized it a while ago, but I haven't said anything…I mean…w-we've just been together for two months, I didn't want to ruin it and it seemed way too soon…

b-but…Alec **,** what if I missed my chance?" he finished voice nearly breaking, looking up at him hopelessly,

The emotion in his voice nearly broke Alec's heart. He shook his head, cautiously reaching over, putting his arm around the younger man. He didn't really know if it would be welcome, if they were close enough for that, but the way he was looking Alec couldn't help trying to comfort him.

"Hey, don't think like that, okay? You will get the chance to tell him, _you_ _ **will**_."

He seemed to deflate a bit, wrapping his arms around Alec, hugging him tight for a second, trying to keep it together. Alec hugged him back, just as tightly.

"Raphael, you guys may not have said it in so many words, but anyone who's seen you together knows; you two are _annoyingly_ sweet together. I have never seen a better, happier couple. I've never seen two people more perfect for one another. You two belong together more than anyone I have ever met…I will do everything I can to get that back for you, okay?"

He nodded again, gratefully, hugging him one more time before pulling away, taking a deep breath and pulling himself back together. Alec could almost see the mask coming back.

Alec took one more deep breath himself, before turning back to Hodge, the man looked smug and arrogant, an overconfident, condescending expression firmly in place.

"So, now I get it… makes sense why you're so set on defending him. I couldn't figure out how that psychic could have fooled you, how he could of actually got you to buy that crap. It makes so much more sense now.

I guess if you're sleeping with someone you'll believe just about anything they say, huh?"

Alec rolled his eyes, shaking his head

"Oh, for god's sake's, I'm _**not**_ sleeping with Magnus, Why does everyone think that!?" Alec groaned, shaking his head exasperatedly,

"He works with the department; the chief hired him, not me. He helps with cases, He has called in tips on, _literally_ , nearly a hundred cases; good, invaluable ones without which they may still of been unsolved. He was the only one who found a murderer when everyone else was convinced it was a suicide.

The man has probably tangentially solved more cases than any detective I know. He is one of the most intelligent, tenacious, intuitive people I have ever met. Just because he looks and acts somewhat different, it doesn't make any contribution he makes any less valid _._

I am getting so sick of people just assuming that the only reason I'd value his opinion _, or even bother to listen to him in the first place_ , is if I was getting something else out of it.

It is rude, judgmental, bigoted, arrogant and just plain stupid as anyone who actually bothers talking to him for more than five minutes can clearly see. I've barely been dealing with it for a month and I'm already fed up with it…

I can't imagine how frustrating it must be for him."

He looked around, kind of wanting to apologize to the guy, just for having to deal with so many narrow minded idiots, only to realize that he couldn't see him anywhere.

 _Where was he?_

He wouldn't just abandon Raphael at a time like this _,_ there was no way…

 _Unless…_

A terrifying thought entered his mind. His gaze landed on Raphael, who was looking kind of shifty, and seemed to be mindfully trying not to.

"Raphael… where is Magnus?"

He glanced down rubbing guiltily at the back of his neck,

"Umm… _Yeah_ , about that…"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

O18O

 ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**


	6. Chapter 6- The Best Bad Option

***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**

 _ **Chapter 6-**_

 _ **The Best Bad Option**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Come on, _move_ , I don't have all day" The gunman snapped, roughly pushing Magnus towards the back of the bank in the direction of the vault.

As they rounded a corner he caught sight of the hostages, another man was watching them, he was far younger than the guy bringing Magnus back. This man also had a gun, but he almost looked as terrified to see the robber as the hostages were. Magnus would bet that he wasn't a completely willing participant in this. A quick glance at the gun confirmed that the safety was on;

 _Good_ ,

This one may be a possibility.

There were thirteen hostages in all, eight women and five men. He breathed a sigh of relief; they all looked unharmed. Looking them over, he realized something else, they almost seemed organized.

The youngest or most vulnerable people were the furthest back, three elderly people, and a young women and man both barely looking out of their teens, if that. In the center were a few that, while afraid, looked like they were rather resigned to what was happening. In the very front were four people, a rather no nonsense looking middle-aged woman and three men.

Surprisingly Simon was in the group in the very front.

The gunman pushed Magnus roughly towards the rest of the hostages, causing him to stumble into the front line, between Simon and another man. They steadied him, and kind of moved slightly so they were partially between the gunman and Magnus.

Simon's eyes widened slightly glancing over at him but Magnus gave a quick, almost imperceptible shake of his head.

The robber turned back towards his accomplice

"Found another one, he was hiding in the bathroom, tried to sneak out. Keep an eye on him, he's kind of spirited and doesn't seem too bright; he may just be stupid enough to try something."

Magnus huffed, folding his arms,

"Oh, yeah…I don't run directly into a hostage situation and try to find a way to sneak out safely; meanwhile _**you**_ scramble around trying to salvage a botched bank heist, but I'm the stupid one, _okay, sure…_ keep telling yourself that." Magnus sassed rolling his eyes

Now most of the hostages were staring at him, a few backing away just a bit. The robber gave a bit of a laugh, shaking his head slightly

"See? Like I said, watch him. Any trouble with the rest?"

The other robber shook his head, nervously

"No, no trouble, they're all cooperating"

The robber smirked,

"Good, the negotiator's spinning his wheels, trying to come up with all my demands, may still be a while."

He turned to the group of hostages staring them down

"Everyone, just keep cooperating and it will be okay… if not, well then it _**really**_ won't be. I don't particularly want to hurt you, but I have no problem with it if it comes to that. Keep each other in line, if even _ONE_ of you cause a problem, _**all**_ of you will pay for it, got it?"

Magnus could tell he wasn't bluffing; glancing around the group, most of them seemed to believe him as well.

The phone in the lobby rang, catching the gunman's attention.

"That's the negotiator; I'm going to get back to it, see if we can't move this along a bit. Remember any trouble, all of you pay."

With that he turned and left the group. The entire room seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief.

Magnus turned to Simon as soon as the gunman was gone, hugging him tightly and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before stepping back and looking him over, trying to see how the younger man was fairing.

"Detective? You know this guy?" One of the men asked Simon, looking Magnus over suspiciously

Simon nodded quickly, awkwardly blushing at the attention,

" _Umm_ … Yeah, this is Magnus. He's a really close friend and a psychic consultant for the department; we work with him a lot."

"Oh, that's just great, now not only am I holding a cop hostage, I'm also holding a psychic consultant and civilian friend of the department hostage as well!

I am _SO_ going to end up dead today, either by that psychopath out there or by some angry cop with a score to settle!"

Simon gave an exasperated sigh,

" _ **Raj**_ , justbreathe _,_ okay? I told you we'll find a way out, but that is really not helping right now."

He turned back to Magnus

"Magnus, what are you doing in here?"

He shook his head, slightly thrown by the conversation between Simon and the ac-, _Raj_ , apparently

"I-I had to get in to really find out everything that was going on, I couldn't get enough information from outside. The FBI is handling the negotiations, but the guy is a joke, and he isn't listening to anything. He's read the situation completely wrong, but won't hear any of it. There's just no getting through to the man, a-and…

Sweetheart…It's _**you**_ ; I couldn't just sit around and hope it all turned out okay… I had to do something."

Simon's eyes widened

"So you just wandered into a hostage situation, _voluntarily_?"

He was looking at Magnus like he was crazy, so were the other hostages…and the robber's accomplice

 _Okay, so, when you put it like that, they may have a point_

Magnus shrugged

"Well, yes… pretty much. I couldn't just leave you in here alone."

Simon sighed, shaking his head

"Magnus, I-, thank you, but I really wish you hadn't done that, I don't want you in danger too..."

"I couldn't just do nothing; I had to help, this was the best way."

Simon just stared at him in disbelief

"How did you even get in anyways? They have the doors covered"

"Fire exit on the side of the building, alarms deactivated, I just picked the lock and slipped in" Magnus offered with a faint shrug

Simon shook his head slightly

"And how did he end up finding you?"

Magnus faltered a bit,

"Umm…well… I figured he would anyways, and there were far too many places he could have you guys hidden, and I figured he would end up finding me anyways... I just snuck into the washroom, fixed my makeup the best I could to look like I just came from the club, then made some noise till he found me and acted scared and timid.

Only he didn't really _buy_ that, so I went with pissed off, kinda campy, and over dramatically sarcastic, it was the best I could do on such short notice" he shrugged slightly

"Oh my god, I think he may actually be crazier than Wallace" Raj muttered

A few of the hostages seemed to agree, most of them were standing a bit away from him by now. Simon was staring at him in shock, slightly shaking his head, looking almost angry.

" _W-what_ , how, in what world is _**that**_ your go to move!? Raphael must be completely panicked by now! With you in here too? The poor guy must be terrified! _"_

"Actually he helped me sneak in"

Simon startled at that eyes wide,

" _WHAT!?_ He knew about this plan and went along with it!?"

Magnus gave a faint shrug

"Well, _no_ , not all of it…he just distracted Hodge, the FBI negotiator, while I snuck in"

Simon shook his head uncomprehendingly, mouth working like he was trying to get words out but just didn't even know where to start.

"W-what wa, how do yo-, h-he, the FBI, _wait_ … Hodge _Starkweather_? Alec's old training officer?

 _He's_ the negotiator?"

Magnus nodded emphatically

"Oh, yeah, so I take it you've met him, then?"

Simon scoffed faintly giving a slight nod

"Oh yeah, I met him alright; he assisted on a case at the precinct right after I joined. I reallywasn't impressed…like, at all. Seriously, he's a _profiler_?

He couldn't even figure out why Alec got all quiet and short with him when he made a few rude comments about a gay couple during a case; Like really?

 _Literally_ _ **no**_ _clue what that could be about?"_ Simon covered his eyes, shaking his head in exasperation before taking a deep breath and looking back at Magnus,

"Alright…If he's who is working on our behalf? His deductive reasoning and people skills are what our safety is dependent on? Yeah, we definitely need to figure something out for ourselves, Because he sure won't."

Magnus was amazed; this just didn't seem like the Simon he knew. He was far from panicked. He was annoyed and obviously concerned, but he seemed to be totally in control. This was _not_ the adorable, flailing, puppy of an officer he had first met.

He didn't know how it happened, when it happened or how he missed it, but he suddenly was totally aware that Simon, under all the awkwardness, dorky tee's, and endearing little mannerisms, was an actual _detective_ …

And, he was realizing, A _**damn**_ good one.

Simon froze a second, eyes wide, seeming more like the young man Magnus knew; it was oddly comforting

"Oh, god… what did Alec say about this?"

Magnus gave a faintly sheepish half shrug, glancing away,

"Umm…Well…actually we did not tell him. The way he is with Hodge, I just didn't want to put him in the middle of it, I thought he had enough to deal with today with the guy, and it's kind of thrown him off.

I figured if he didn't know about it, then he wouldn't get any repercussions from it"

Simon gave a slightly disbelieving half laugh

"Oh man… he is going to totally _freak_ when he finds out"

Magnus shook his head faintly,

"Now darling, don't be so over dramatic; I'm sure he'll be reasonable"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

" _What the_ _ **HELL**_ _do you mean it was the only option!?_

Sending an unarmed civilian into a hostage situation is NEVER an option! How the hell could you possibly be okay with this?

It's _**Magnus**_ for god's sake's!"

Raphael angrily shook his head

"Exactly, it's **Magnus**. If anyone could find a way to make it work it is him. I have total faith in him, I always have. You wouldn't believe half the things that he's been able to pull off. He is my best friend, the closest thing to family that I have; you really think it was _easy_ for me to let him do this? It was one of the hardest decisions I have ever made.

But you were off; you have been since that idiot showed up. The only options I had for getting Simon out safe was a homophobic jackass, a detective that seemed to revert back to a the status of a rookie the moment said jackass showed up, or the _**one**_ person I have always been able to count on.

Tell me, in that situation, what seems like the best option?" Raphael demanded, locking eyes with Alec challengingly

"I can't believe this; I am going to have all of you arrested for interfering with an investigation. If this goes sideways it is on you; I am holding you responsible for whatever happens to the hostages, if one of them dies it's on you" Hodge said angrily

Alec shook his head,

"You can't put that on him Hodge."

" _The hell I can't!"_

Raphael turned on Hodge, facing the man down

"We'll the way you are going that is exactly what will happen!"

Hodge scoffed, rolling his eyes

"Please, what would _you_ know about any of this?"

Raphael tilted his head gaze sharp

"Well for starters I can tell you that the robber doesn't give a damn what you get for him, the demands are just a distraction. A getaway car, okay yeah, that makes sense. But he didn't just ask for a car that was gassed up, but for a specific color, kind, make and model.

 _Really_?

And it's one that would stick out like a sore thumb; he may as well write the BOLO himself. Everything he's asked for is something that would take extra time to get.

He mentioned the bomb, but there was something about his inflection that wasn't right. Magnus could have told you a hell of a lot more, but you wouldn't listen to my ' _flamboyant little friend'_ and so we had to do something to keep them safe, because none of the people in there have achance with you running this."

Alec turned to him, catching his arm, getting his attention,

"Raphael, what, _exactly_ , did Magnus say?"

He shook his head faintly,

"He just said that he couldn't get enough information from out here, but everything that he could get was pointing to there being more to this than a simple botched robbery. He was certain; I've yet to see him miss on something like this."

Hodge shook his head, making a faint agitated sound,

"I'm not taking advice from some over the top phony psychic, I am going to do my job, and TRY to salvage this mess of a case. Alec, at least keep _**him**_ out here, we really don't need any more hostages."

He stormed over to the van, picking up the phone to continue the negotiations

Alec turned back to Raphael

"Do you really think he is that wrong on this?"

Raphael nodded quickly,

"Alec _everything_ I've seen him do as of yet has been in the wrong direction. If he would just listen, not automatically dismiss everything we say out of hand, without even a second thought, then maybe it'd be different. But like this? He is going to end up getting those people killed.

He is going to get _**Simon**_ killed.

I cannot just sit by and let that happen, I will not _."_

Alec shook his head

"Neither will I."

They walked over towards the van where they could hear the negotiations

"-and just listen, we'll get you whatever you need, but you need to let us know that the hostages are okay, Just let one of them go, as a good faith gesture, so we can hear that they are okay."

The robber gave a cruel laugh,

"Yeah, okay and why would I agree to that?"

Hodge shook his head, almost desperately

"At least let us know how many hostages there are now"

"…What do you mean, _**now**_?"

 _Oh,_ _ **crap**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

O18O

 ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**


	7. Chapter 7- Boyfriend?

***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**

 _ **Chapter 7-**_

 _ **Boyfriend?**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"So really, how is it going so far? How are _**you**_ doing?" Magnus asked concerned, still seemingly checking him over for injuries

Simon gave a somewhat dismissive shrug,

"I don't know, I guess as well as can be expected"

Magnus shook his head faintly

"I must say, you are handling this _remarkably_ well, darling; I really did not know what to expect coming in here, but it certainly wasn't this" Magnus said gesturing toward Simon, impressed, and rather proud.

He blushed slightly

"Well, I was freaking out, at first, but then, _I don't know_ _…_ I just looked around and saw everyone else scared and panicking and..and.. _I'm a_ ** _detective_** _,_ I had to do _something_.

I had to try to keep everyone safe, and I thought panicking wasn't going to help anything so I tried to calm some people down and have just been kind of going like that ever since."

One of the women in the group nodded

"Detective Lewis has been remarkable, I don't think we'd be fairing nearly as well without him."

The others nodded, surprisingly even Raj, the accomplice. Magnus turned to him, leveling a censuring look at the man.

" _And just what the hell does he have on you to get you to go along with this_ _?"_ Magnus demanded

Raj shook his head slightly, eyes wide. Simon put his hand on Magnus' shoulder

"He thought it was just a hacking job. When he got here and Wallace told him the actual plan he tried to back out, but Wallace threatened to go after his sister, he has an entire file of information on Raj. We would have tried something, but Raj heard him say he had a bomb and we really don't know if that was a bluff or not, we were trying to come up with something, but we just don't know enough"

Magnus nodded somewhat sympathetically towards Raj. He started pacing a bit, putting the pieces together quickly in his head.

"Yeah, He mentioned the bomb, _he's bluffing_ …tone wasn't right and he isn't suicidal, he's not about to blow up a building with himself in it; he's _far_ too full of himself for that. There is no bomb, never was… it was a way to get the cell signals out. I don't know _all_ the details, but that was his main goal.

He doesn't care about the money, that wasn't what he was after. He keeps throwing demands at Hodge, but they're just distractions, ways to keep them scrambling and buy time for whatever he's really working on. He's working with someone on the outside, and they needed the signal scrambled in this area without drawing attention.

A signal jammer is easy enough to get a hold of, if you know the right people, _Which_ , I get the feeling, _he_ does… but it also draws a LOT of attention. The police do it, as a matter of public security, no one asks any questions."

He paused, looking at the rest of the group, everyone but Simon were staring at him in shock,

Simon was beginning to grow used to this

"Tell me, have there been any other calls into the bank, anyone _besides_ Hodge?"

Simon thought for a second, before his eyes widened, nodding quickly,

"Well, none that he actually _answered_ , but there were a few of the phones out in the lobby that rang just once, it could of just been interference or someone actually trying to reach the bank through another land line, people _do_ still have those after all, but now that you mention it… It almost seemed like he was listening for it, the first time he seemed to relax when it happened, then he didn't even look up after that, like he was expecting it…"

Magnus nodded

"Do you remember about how often it happened?"

He thought, then nodded, pointing

"Yeah, the first one was about a half hour after the cell's dropped, then once about an hour and a half later, the last time was about twenty minutes before you got here"

"Okay, okay that's good what abo-"

" _Hey_ _shut up_ ** _!_** Wallace is coming back…oh man… he looks _mad_!" Raj hissed at them from near the entrance

Wallace burst back into the room, furious, gun drawn, marching right over to Magnus, Grabbing him roughly by the arm, pulling him away from the others.

"So you're _not_ a cop, huh?"

" _Ow!_ No, I told you I'm not a cop; _I'm a club owner_ -"

"Yeah, than _**why**_ did the negotiator ask how many hostages I have _**now**_ , as if he knew there were suddenly more?"

Magnus tried pulling his arm away, but Wallace had an iron grip

" _Well how the_ ** _hell_** _am I supposed to know!?_ I've been in _here_. Maybe they hacked the camera feeds, maybe he misspoke, or maybe the man is _just a complete_ idiot! _"_

Wallace shook his head, squeezing his arm tighter,

"Uh huh, _no_ , I'm not buying it. He made a few other slips too, mentioning _**him**_ , meaning that there is someone _specific_ that they are focused on. I know one of the people in this room is a cop, have suspected it for a while, I think it's you.

Also, you were in there for nearly five hours without me noticing _anything_? You _haven't_ been in here this entire time, there's no way. I don't think me finding you was an accident. You had it planned out; _you had me good_ _,_ not going to lie.

So, why would someone _willingly_ wander into a bank heist if they weren't a cop?"

"Well I don-"

"Because he's my _**boyfriend**_!"

The entire room turned to stare at Simon

"What?" Wallace asked, clearly confused, but looking less homicidal

Simon shrugged, nodding slightly, hazarding a step closer,

"Yeah…w-well, I was on the phone with him when the robbery started. See, the line was _really_ long and I just wanted to talk to him this morning, and so I called to chat and then you guys burst in.

He got here and I guess he didn't have that much confidence in the negotiator so he snuck in to try to help. _But he is just a civilian_ _,_ _I'm_ the cop they were referring to, _well_ _,_ _detective_ _,_ with the SBPD. I have my shield right here in my jacket if you don't believe me. Just leave the rest of them alone, please? Don't hurt any of them."

Wallace was staring at him like he grew a second head. Two phones in the lobby rang in quick succession, breaking the momentary silence.

He let go of Magnus, who quickly moved over by Simon putting his arm around him and kissing his cheek. Simon hugged him back a bit, blushing slightly.

Looking at the two Wallace seemed torn between amused and baffled,

" _So_ … you _are_ actually just a club owner and decided to try sneaking into a bank during a robbery in progress to protect your _**detective**_ boyfriend? _Seriously_?"

Magnus huffed a bit, rolling his eyes, gesturing animatedly

" _Hey_ , you have been on the phone with that moronic jackass Starkweather for the last four hours;

Situation reversed, would _YOU_ trust him with a loved-one's life?"

Wallace snorted a bit, nodding in agreement. Magnus raised his eyebrow, tilting his head with a faint smirk,

"Also, I didn't just ' _try'_ to sneak in; I'm here now _,_ _aren't I?"_

Wallace chuckled, giving a slight nod,

"Yeah… _yeah_ you are. How did you manage that, anyways? They have the place surrounded"

Magnus gave a dismissive shrug

" _Actually_ , they have the front and back doors covered, but there is no one on the side of the building. I picked the lock on the fire exit and came in that way"

Wallace gave a bark of a laugh, seemingly rather impressed

"Gotta admit, that's pretty good…So what was your plan once you actually got in here?"

Magnus gave a slightly sheepish look,

" _Uh_ _…_ _well_ _…_ I didn't really _have_ one beyond find him and the others, but I couldn't just sit around doing nothing… and I _sure as_ hell couldn't count on that guy out there to keep them safe, so…" he trailed off with an awkward shrug

Wallace shook his head slightly

"You are _completely_ insane, you know that, right?"

Simon snorted,

"Oh, you don't even know _the_ _half_ _of it_ _"_ Simon chimed in rolling his eyes affectionately

"I don't even think this is the craziest thing he's done _this_ _week_!"

 _"Hey! I'm_ ** _rescuing_** _you here, don't insult me!"_ Magnus snapped in the sassiest tone he could manage, playing it up a bit

The man seemed rather amused by his antics, seemed a better option than ready to kill. Also, the phones ringing were clearly a signal, Wallace relaxed the second they rang, whatever they were working, it was done.

Magnus figured he'd play the hunch, and hopefully be able to get them out. Turning back towards Wallace,

"Look, I really don't know what your plan was for today, but I don't think you just wanted to torment or hurt a bunch of innocent people. As of yet, everyone is healthy and unharmed, if rather frightened and slightly traumatized.

Just stop this, let us all go, and everyone can walk away. They have the doors covered, but like I said the side is clear, if you let the hostages out, split them up, and send them out both doors, then you can slip out the fire exit and be gone before they even realize it.

Everyone's happy and we can all just put this mess behind us."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, nodding slightly

"You know, you are a lot smarter than you look"

Magnus huffed, giving a sarcastic smile,

" _Gee_ _,_ _thanks_ _,_ so you'll consider it?"

Wallace laughed slightly, then gave a bit of a smile, it _wasn't_ a nice smile,

 _ **Uh oh**_ _, he may have overplayed his hand_

"Well, it really _is_ a good plan… but the only thing is I'd kinda be left with no insurance. Can't really have that, _can I?_ Tell you what, I'll use your plan, but I'm taking _one_ hostage with me, just in case things turn on me. I'll be nice though, you all can choose who-"

 _"I'll go"_ Magnus said before he could even finish the sentence

"No you won't; _**I**_ will" Simon said authoritatively

Magnus shook his head

" _Simon_ , you can't"

He stepped forward, shaking his head, cutting Magnus off,

"Magnus, I have to. The rest of these people have been through hell today, you are a civilian, I'm _not_ putting anyone else in danger _,_ _I will not do it_ _…_ I am the only option, that's it."

"Well, looks like it's decided than" Wallace said menacingly

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

" _What the_ _ **HELL**_ _did you just do!?"_ Raphael demanded lunging towards Hodge

Hodge shook his head emphatically

"I-I didn't-"

Alec stopped the younger man, but just barely, putting himself once again between the two. Turning to glare at his former mentor

"Hodge, you may have just cost the lives of an officer and a civilian, if not every hostage in that building, just because you were too stubborn, prejudiced and arrogant to take advice from someone because they were gay. You have done _NOTHING_ today but make this worse.

If anything happens to either of them, I will see that you are brought up on disciplinary charges. I will report every SINGLE misstep I have ever seen, every derogatory comment. **Every. Last. One.**

I will personally make sure that your career is over. Because if this is how you handle situations, if this is how you 'protect' the public, If _**this**_ is the best you can do?

You have absolutely no business being in law enforcement, if you ever even did to begin with."

He turns away from the man, back to the rest of the officers standing nearby

"Be sure the medics are ready, get into position to breach, make sure the exits are covered, if we hear any shots we are going in, be ready. Someone, _who is_ _ **not**_ _Hodge_ , try to get a line into the bank, check for sight lines-"

"Hey, look!" one of the officers said

" _ **What?"**_

Glancing towards the door they could see movement.

"It's the hostages, they're out!"

A group of six emerged from the building, hands up; Magnus was at the front of the group. They all looked terrified, but physically okay. The onlookers, terrified family members, and emergency personnel surged forward, checking them over, it was total chaos.

Alec and Raphael reached Magnus, Raphael grabbing his friend in a nearly crushing hug. Alec put his hand on Magnus back, assuring himself that he was out, he was okay,

 _ **Magnus**_ _was okay._

Magnus pulled away slightly, looking terrified and apologetic

" _Raph, I'm SO sorry, I- I couldn't get Simon out,_ Wallace insisted on taking a hostage with him, he snuck out the side door five minutes ago. H-he wouldn't let anyone else go, I _tried_ to go in his place, but Simon wouldn't let me! Oh my god, I am SO sorry!"

"You what?!" Alec demanded, turning Magnus to face him, then paused

He'd never seen Magnus this upset, he reached forward clutching Alec's arm desperately, shaking his head, he was trembling slightly

"A-Alecwe have to get him back! I don't know what Wallace was doing, what he was working on, but whatever it was, he succeeded so far. _But he isn't going to let him go,_ whoever he took with him, he isn't planning on letting them leave alive.

EVERYTHING I saw of him said that he's working something else. He's not done yet. He'll keep him alive till he's finished whatever his actual goal for today was, b-but after that?

If we do not find Simon before he finishes whatever him and his accomplices are working on, we will not find him alive."

Alec took a deep breath

"What can you tell me about this, anything that might help?"

Magnus closed his eyes, trying to focus

"H-he, before he left he made a call from the bank line, the person on the other end said it shouldn't take more than three hours to move everything. Wallace said he'd be there in thirty minutes.

There is no bomb, it was a distraction, but he left a few packages scattered around the bank, so the bomb squad will have to investigate every one, it will buy them hours. It's a distraction, trying to slow us down.

The bomb threat and hostage situation were completely intentional, Wallace is the one that called in the robbery and threat. They wanted the Cell jammers in place,in this particular area _,_ without arousing suspicion. That was the best way, they were targeting something else in the radius, I don't know what yet, and I really don't care right now, we need to get to Simon,

We need to find where he is, right _now!"_

"We will" Raphael said unwaveringly

Magnus turned back to him

"Darling, I am SO sorry I failed-"

Raphael stopped him, shaking his head

" _Magnus_ , you didn't fail, you got everyone else out _._ Of course Simon wouldn't let the guy take anyone else as a hostage, I think you tend to forget that under all the cute awkwardness, and sweetness, he IS a detective, and he is one of the most protective, least selfish people I've ever met. He wouldn't put someone else in danger, not if he could in any way help it."

Magnus nodded slightly

"Raph, you should have seen him in there… He protected everyone, he kept the others calm, I've never seen anyone so calm under pressure, I have totally underestimated the man."

Raphael gave a slight smile,

"I kind of think we all have, he really is the most amazing person…We have to get him back."

Alec nodded

"We will."

"I think the best thing to-"

"Hey, wait, what is _HE_ doing!?"

Magnus interrupted, pointing over to a man in the group of hostages being brought over from the other side.

"That was Wallace's accomplice _,_ Raj something, He was in on it, don't let him leave!"

Alec and Hodge quickly moved over to intercept him at the same time, bombarding the younger man with questions. Magnus turned back to Raphael, looking over his best friend, worried.

"How did it go when I was in there, anything of importance happen out here?"

Raphael thought, shaking his head slightly

"No… not too much… I pissed Hodge off so much we nearly came to blows, Alec broke it up, and basically all but came out to Hodge. He did stand up to the man, which was actually rather impressive. He seems back to normal, which means I feel a lot more confident about our chances of getting Simon back.

Oh, also Hodge is kind of convinced that you and Alec are sleeping together. Alec kind of read him the riot act about making assumptions about you just because of how you look or act, and he complimented you, like, a LOT. He was extremely protective of you, and totally infuriated that someone would assume that the only reason he'd listen to you is if you were sleeping together;

It was kind of annoyingly endearing really, how affronted he was on your behalf."

Magnus gave a bit of a laugh in spite of the situation

"Ah, so, not much, huh?"

Raphael shrugged a bit, somewhat back to his old self

"Nope, not really"

Magnus shook his head a little

Their attention was drawn to the confrontation between Hodge, Alec, and Raj. Walking over Alec and Hodge stepped towards them, both looking apologetic; it was really rather unsettling, seeing something other than arrogance and condescension on Hodge.

 _This did not bode well..._

He shook his head faintly,

"It's no use, he isn't talking, he won't answer any questions until he has a written _,_ signed, witnessed assurance of full immunity…" Hodge said, almost sounding empathetic, shaking his head

Magnus gasped angrily,

"W-what…but that will take far too much time! _"_

"I know, but there isn't a whole lot more we can do at this point." Alec said, guiltily

Raphael moved forward

"You know… why don't you let me talk to him a second?" Raphael asked, in an oddly polite tone

Hodge snorted slightly, raising his eyebrow

"And what, exactly _ **,**_ do you think you can do?" some of the smugness and condescension coming back, it was oddly comforting

Raphael just gave him a sharp, dangerous, smile before turning back to Alec, tilting his head faintly

"Alec, do you have anything he can write on?"

 _That tone kind of scared Alec…It seemed polite enough, but there was just_ _ **something**_ _else there that was completely unsettling_

He cautiously reached into his pocket, pulling out a pen and a small note pad

"Sure, here you go…" he said, cautiously

Raphael flashed a quick smile, eyes glinting dangerously,

"Thank you, detective"

 _Yeah_ … _that tone kind of sent a chill up Alec's spine_

He turned to Magnus, slipping off his suit jacket, handing it to him

"Hold this a second, will you?"

Magnus took it, somewhat warily. Raphael turned from them, calmly walking over to where Raj was standing. He flashed a bit of a smile at Raj, but it is not, in any way, nice _._

He placed his hand lightly on the other man's shoulder, leans in close, and quietly says something nearly right directly into his ear.

Raj pales, eyes widening,

Raphael hands him the notepad and pen. Raj hurriedly writes something out, he is shaking slightly and keeps glancing up nervously at Raphael, who just stands there waiting patiently until he is done writing.

Raj cautiously holds the pad out to Raphael. He reaches forward, grabbing the pad back, as he takes the pad, Raj flinches away slightly, taking a few stumbling steps back, nearly ending up on the ground.

Raphael comes back over to Magnus and Alec, holding the pad up,

"Here's the address where we will find Wallace, let's go"

Alec shakes his head with a slight laugh,

Magnus smiles proudly.

Hodge stares in shock for a second before moving to block their path

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"We are going to get Simon back" Raphael says, dead calm

Hodge shakes his head,

"Look, I am sorry about him still being stuck out there, and as soon as we can, the task force can move to get him, but there is still an active bomb threat, the roads are closed, I can't let you all leave, I won't!"

Turning towards Alec he continues,

"Alec this is insubordination, if you leave, run off chasing nothing, if you go off with a couple civilians on a wild goose chase just because of the word of some flamboyant, over the top psychic I'll-"

" _Oh,_ _ **shut up**_ _Hodge!_ Enough!You have got to lose the blinders and actually see what is going on. This isn't some wild goose chase, we're not chasing shadows, and this isn't for 'nothing'.

Simon is my partner. How is it you're not getting this!? He risked his life protecting all those people in there, and because of YOUR mistakes, he is still in danger. I'm not wasting another second listening to you. I'm not standing around, doing nothing while god knows what is happening to him.

Magnus is the ONLY one here today that has made any progress on this whatsoever. These 'civilians' are the only ones who found any leads, they got a location:I am going with them, we are getting him back. That is what **I** have to do; you do whatever you have to.

He's my partner…His life means a hell of a lot more than my record; if you can't understand that, than you aren't even half the man I thought you were.

Now get the _**hell**_ out of my way."

Hodge moves over, looking totally dumbfounded

"Come on, let's go get him back" Alec says assertively, turning to the others

" _You are SO_ _ **sexy**_ _right now!"_ Magnus exclaims

He grabs Alec and pulls him down capturing his lips in a quick, enthusiastic kiss

" _Let's_ _ **MOVE**_ _guys!"_ Raphael shouted at them

"R-Right"

"Coming, darling"

They both answer at the same time rushing towards Alec's car

 _Alec tells himself the racing heart, breathlessness, and light headedness is just from the adrenaline_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

O27O

 ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**


	8. Chapter 8- Give Me A Reason

***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**

 _ **Chapter 8-**_

 _ **Give Me A Reason**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Simon takes a deep breath, trying to steady himself, glancing nervously towards Wallace in the driver's seat. He had tied Simon's hands before they left the bank, telling him that if he made any noise or called any attention to them he would shoot everyone he saw.

Simon had no doubt he meant it.

Wallace made the Hostages stay for a full five minutes before they left the building, he showed them a live video feed of the bank lobby, and told them if they left even a second earlier, he would shoot Simon, they had all agreed. He had taken Simon out the fire exit to an older non-descript dark blue truck with tinted windows.

Something that would be completely unnoticed

They had now been driving for close to fifteen minutes, moving into the warehouse district. Simon really was trying to remain calm, but without the other's around to focus on he was beginning to lose the confidence he'd had for most of the day.

It was just him now, and he really didn't know what to do anymore.

He glanced over giving a nervously hopeful smile,

"Umm…s-so you got away, huh? No slip ups?"

Wallace gave a slight nod

"Yup, your boyfriend's plan worked pretty well"

Simon nodded quickly

"Y-Yeah, he really is kind of _amazingly_ smart, I'm so lucky to have him…"

He looked over at Wallace again, hopefully

"I'd _really_ like to see him again…like, soon. Do you have any idea when you are going to let me go?"

Wallace gave a rather cold smile, glancing over at him

"Now, when did I say I was going to do _that_?"

Simon's heart sunk

 _He was really hoping he wasn't going to say something like that_

 _For the first time today, Simon was beginning to think he wasn't going to make it out of this alive_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Wallace takes him to an old warehouse just on the outskirts of town. When they pulled up two men came out to the truck, pulling Simon out and hulling him roughly into the warehouse.

Simon glanced around as he was being pushed along. There were hundreds of boxes and crates scattered around the warehouse. Two other men were opening the crates, seemingly searching them for something, paying no attention to Wallace and the other two holding Simon. They pushed him towards a small room on one side of the warehouse, an office of some type at one point.

One of the men unlocked the door pushing it open, forcing him into the room, shoving him into a kind of rickety looking wooden chair, one of them quickly cut the bindings on his wrists, only for another to swiftly move him and retie him to the chair.

"Here you go; got you some company for a bit" Wallace sneered, over his shoulder towards the other end of the room

Simon shifted slightly so he could see around Wallace,

There was a young woman, maybe late teens, if that. The poor girl looked terrified. She was fastened to a chair as well; it looked like she'd been here for a while.

Her long black hair was braided, at one time; it was now coming down, slightly wild looking. Her dark brown eyes were wide with fear and Simon could see tear streaks on her cheeks from where she'd been crying.

The girl looked like she'd been through hell today.

Simon glared at the men furiously

"What the _**hell**_ are you doing?"

Wallace laughed harshly

"Oh, now relax, detective, she's fine…just a little insurance policy in case things didn't go quiet as planned, You were kind of just a bit of extra coverage really. Just sit tight; this'll all be over in a few hours."

The other two laughed cruelly as they left, locking the room behind them. Simon looked back to the young woman

"Hey, miss, are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

She shook her head, slightly, still looking terrified

"My name is Detective Simon Lewis"

"D-Divya" She said softly

Simon nodded,

"Are you okay Divya? I mean, other than, you know, _this_ …" he said gesturing to the chairs

She shook her head frantically

" _N-no,_ they just grabbed me on my way to school this morning, I was walking and the next thing I know this van pulls up and they pull me in… I tried to get away but there were four of them and I just couldn't.

I kicked one of them pretty good, knocked the wind out of him, and bit another, but they managed to get my hands tied and they said that my brother was working with them and if I didn't cooperate that they would _**kill**_ him.

I didn't want to believe them, _b-_ but they showed me a picture of him!He's all I have..." She started crying again

Simon sat up straighter, brightening faintly,

"Raj? Is your brother Raj?"

She looked up, hopeful, nodding emphatically

" _ **Yes**_ , Raj Nadim! Do you know him? Have you seen him _,_ is he alright?"

Simon nodded quickly

"Yeah- yeah, he's okay, I just saw him less than an hour ago _,_ he is _fine_. Wallace, the big guy who brought me in here? He tricked him into helping with a bank robbery.

Your brother didn't want to help, tried to back out, but he threatened you, so he had no choice. But he is out now, he is with some friends of mine, he is safe."

She looked so relieved

"Oh, thank goodness! I-I don't know what I would do without him. He is all I have left. Our parents passed away in a car accident years ago, Raj became my legal guardian just so we wouldn't be separated.

I can't believe he'd do something illegal, that he would get involved in something like this _._ My brother is a computer nerd! He doesn't do anything like this, he just does programming and stuff like that. How did this Wallace guy get him to agree to help in the first place?"

Simon shrugged slightly

"He thought he was agreeing to just hack into the bank…Wallace promised him $250,000 to help with what he thought was an electronic bank heist. As soon as he found out what was actually going to happen he tried to back out, but like I said, they told him the same thing they told you."

She looked utterly shocked

"B-but why would he agree to that? Why would he even-"

She stopped, mid sentence shaking her head

"Oh my god, this is all my fault…"

"What do you mean?"

"I got a letter earlier this year; I got early admission for Stanford, into a select program. It is really prestigious, but it is really expensive, too, and financial aid just doesn't cover it.

Raj was so excited for me when I got it, but I told him that I'd have to turn it down… That we just couldn't afford it."

She shook her head

Simon took a deep breath,

 _Oh, that's why he did it… thinking back Raj didn't really seem like an overly greedy person…_

"Hey, don't blame yourself, and your brother, yeah what he did was stupid, he made a rash, crazy decision… but his heart was in the right place"

She gave an almost laugh

"Yeah, it usually is…God, when I see him, I don't care that he is my older brother,he is going to get a lecture to _end all_ lectures"

Simon gave her a bit of a smile.

He's mind drifted back to this morning, in line at the bank, it seemed so very long ago now. He thought back to his epiphany.

 _He had to get out of here, he had to see Raphael, had to tell him…he couldn't just leave it like this, with him not knowing how much he means to Simon_

It suddenly didn't seem scary anymore. What scared him is he could have completely missed his chance. That, if this ends here, Raphael will never know how he truly feels.

He wasn't going to give up.

 _He couldn't_

"Well, Divya…You have a brother you need to yell at, and I have a boyfriend who I just realized this morning I am completely in love with and I'd kinda like him to know that.

I think we need to get out of here, don't you?"

She nodded unwavering

Ready, and with a newfound burst of energy and motivation, they began working at their ties while forming an escape plan.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* _End Of Chapter Notes_ *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 **Divya-** **Heavenly, Brilliant, Extraordinary**

 **Nadim- Drinking Buddy**

 **( I looked through everything I could find and couldn't find a canon last name for Raj, This one I liked, seemed to sound good and the meaning made me laugh, so…)**

I'm really thinking about adding Raj and Divya as reoccurring characters

Maybe they can bug Raj for help with computer type things

I kind of want Divya to help out at Magnus's Agency, or just kind of visit a lot. Mainly because I think it'd be funny for her to be friends with Simon and Raphael and her totally not believe her brother about how scary Raphael is, cause she just sees him being all sweet and cute with Simon and thinks her brother just has a thing for Simon

O11O

 ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**


	9. Chapter 9- I'm done waiting around

***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**

 _ **Chapter 9-**_

 _ **I'm Done Waiting Around**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Magnus, Alec and Raphael parked the car about a quarter mile away from the address Raphael had got from Raj, quietly making their way up to the building. They circled it, trying to get a comprehensive layout of the area.

The warehouse appeared to be fairly dilapidated; a few of the windows were busted out, sides dotted with graffiti and rust spots. The grounds were overgrown, weed and brambles sprouting up everywhere, a few scraggily trees scattered about. The place looked like it had been abandoned for quite a while. There was only one set of double doors in, and what appeared to be a loading dock with a roll up door, about large enough for a decent size truck only accessible from the inside on the far side of the building.

There were two fairly large men standing guard near the doors; they looked somewhat relaxed, and appeared to be chatting casually.

Slipping around the building the three men spread out slightly each checking through other windows, trying to get a better idea what to do next. Peering through the windows, the warehouse was bustling. Through one they could see five men in total moving about. The warehouse was full of crates and boxes; three men were searching through the boxes, two other's seemed to be loading some of the crates and boxes into what looked like a moving van.

"That taller, blondish guy right there? That's Wallace" Magnus told the others quietly

"He's very cold, very calculating; definite ex-military. I think a few, if not all of them are."

"What are all those things they're moving?" Raphael asked

Magnus peered closer, tilting his head,

"I think those are from an evidence storage facility, look at the markings on the side"

Raphael nodded

"Do you know if there's one near the bank? That could have been the main target" Magnus asked, glancing over at Alec

Alec shrugged thinking for a moment,

"Well, there could be, they're usually kind of non-descript. I think there is one over on 6th, a bit away from the bank, right in the Cell jammer radius, that'd line up.

Things for active cases are kept at the station, but when a case is done, whatever isn't returned, or is unable to be returned, is stored in case it is ever needed again. It's not that highly protected, I think they usually have a guard or two, and cameras, but with no one really knowing where they are kept, they generally are thought to be fairly safe. Well, they were…"

"Hey, over here, I found him!" Magnus called over to them, quietly.

He'd slipped further down the building, in front of another window, waiving them frantically over. They moved to join him all three crouching down so as not to be seen. Peering through they could see into what appeared to have at one time be an office.

In it they could see Simon and a young woman. They were both tied to chairs. They looked like they were struggling, trying to get the ropes loose, talking quietly and quickly. The girl looked as if she'd been there for far longer than Simon, they both appeared to be unharmed, if rather desperate to get out.

"I think that may be Raj's sister." Magnus said

"Man, she's just a kid!" Raphael snapped, he looked totally furious

Magnus nodded faintly

"Raj said she just turned seventeen, she's recently finished her junior year. The way he talked, they have no one else"

"We need to get them out, soon. They're looking through the crates, searching for something, but that will only take so long. When they find all that they are looking for…when they're done? Those men aren't going to leave any witnesses."

Alec pulled out his phone to call for back up, but there was no signal. He shook his head angrily

"Damnit! They have the signal jammed here too… I can't get through to anyone" he shoved the phone back in his pocket forcefully, shrugging unsure what to do, glancing over at the others,

"I have a radio, but it's in the car and I'm not leaving to go get it, I don't want to take my eyes off of them, not when we're this close."

Raphael shook his head slightly

"It would not matter anyways; the road out this way is completely blocked off because of the bomb threat, Traffic will be backed up for miles by now." Raphael sighed disconsolately, before looking back at the others,

"It is up to us. We need to figure this one out for ourselves, and we need to do it quickly."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Simon struggled against the ropes holding him to the chair. It seemed no use. Glancing over Divya didn't seem to be fairing much better.

 _There had to be SOME way…_

Thinking back to anything that may be of use he had a flash of a memory of something…he stilled a bit getting a vague idea. He thought he remembered something from an episode of a show…He stopped struggling for a moment, trying to take a deep breath.

Trying to relax as best as he could… Cautiously he tried to move again; the ropes seemed to have a bit of slack now.

"Hey, wait… stop moving a sec." He called over to Divya

She stilled, tilting her head, looking over at him in confusion,

"Why?"

"Okay, so _…_ this is kinda crazy, but I saw on a show once, I can't remember which one _,_ but that doesn't really matter...Anyways, like if you're tied up, you like really tense up, then when you relax, you will have some slack in the ropes. I figure, both of us were really tense when this happened so it might work. It's kinda a long shot, but it can't make it worse.

I tried it a bit and I think I have a little slack now, so, I don't know… it's worth a shot."

Divya nodded a bit, closing her eyes and taking a few deep, calming breaths.

Deep breath in

Hold for ten seconds

Breathe out

Repeat…

Simon tried the same thing, slowly trying to relax his entire body

He tried the ropes again

 _More slack!_

He moved slightly, the ropes were loose enough now he could move them just a bit. If he could just get them up over his shoulders…

"Hey! I got it!" Divya said excitedly

Simon looked over at her. She'd got the ropes loosened around her chest, leaning over to get the ones holding her legs to the chair.

"Yes! It worked! It totally worked!" Simon exclaimed, bouncing excitedly in the chair

She quickly moved over, helping Simon with his binds. He stood up, quickly hugging her. She hugged him back.

"Oh my god Divya! You are amazing!" He exclaimed animatedly

She gave an elated laugh, hugging him again,

"Me, It was _your_ plan!"

"Okay, so, let's find something to defend ourselves. They're bound to come to get us soon, we need to be ready. If you want, just try to stay behind me, I should be able to handle it, we will have the element of surprise, they won't be expecting us to be loose."

She scoffed, shaking her head

"Oh, I don't think so! These guys attacked me, they threatened my brother, they held me here for nearly ten hours. Most of which I thought my brother may have been hurt, or even worse. I thought I was going to lose the only family I have left…

I am DONE just sitting around"

Simon smiled, giving a curt nod, determined

"Yeah, me too"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* _End Of Chapter Notes_ *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Okay, so I kind of really love Divya already, _she is SO staying around._ I had a bit of an idea. I have Raphael as Ace, I think I might have her be as well. I think it'd be kinda cool for her and Raphael to kind of bond over that and her to become really good friends with him and Simon; and, of course her brother is totally terrified of Raphael and she just thinks it's hilarious.

 _ **I love how this is turning out!**_

O9O

 ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**


	10. Chapter 10-Umm Magnus?

***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**

 _ **Chapter 10-**_

 _ **Umm… Magnus?**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"So how are we going to do this? We need to find a way to get in there, and we need to get them out safely, soon" Alec started

Magnus shook his head, somewhat at a loss.

"I-I'm just not sure" he said with a shrug

Raphael tilted his head consideringly,

"Hmm…well, Wallace and the others seem to be focused on the items on the far side of the warehouse. If someone can get the guards away from the door, get them distracted, then the other two of us can sneak in, get to them, and get them out." Raphael suggested, glancing over at the others,

Alec gave a slow nod

"Yeah…that might work. But how do we get them away from the door?"

Raphael gave a bit of a confident shrug

"Just be ready detective, I got it…"

With that he turned from the other two, wandering away

"Wha-… _w-wait_! _What are you doing?"_ Alec whispered shouted after him uncertainly

Raphael turned back to him, flashing a, somewhat unsettling, smile and a wink, giving a near careless shrug,

" _Just be ready"_ he said again in an oddly cheerful tone

He ran his fingers through his hair somewhat, then turned and wandered back the way they'd came, towards the road.

Alec blinked a couple time before turning looking over at Magnus in total confusion

"What the hell is he doing?"

He just gave a faint shrug

A few minutes later Raphael wandered back from a slightly different direction right up to where the guards were standing.

They tense up when they noticed him approaching, moving their hands to their weapons and stepping away further from the door, moving closer out to intercept the possible threat.

"What are you doing out here?" one asks gruffly, looking him over

The other one folds his arms apparently trying to stare the newcomer down. Raphael, seemingly oblivious to the intimidation or the gruffness, gives a relieved slightly breathless sounding half laugh and a thankful smile, pausing a bit, as if to catch his breath.

"Oh, thank god _,_ finally found another person!Hi, I-I, was on my way to a party and kind of got lost. See, I didn't even really want to go, like at all… but I literally just found out a few hours ago my ex got engaged and we haven't even been broken up a month, and I just _really_ needed a distraction, you know?

So at the last minute I decided to go, but it's at some kind of warehouse out here and I was kind of unclear where exactly… And I guess I must of passed it or something cause there is, like, _nothing_ out here, and the directions are on my phone, but there is absolutely no reception whatsoever, and as if that wasn't enough my car chose just now to totally brake down! As if it wasn't already a bad enough day…

So I got out and started walking and it seems like I've just been walking _forever_ and now my phone is totally dead, not that it does me any good with no reception, but at least I could use it for light and now it's not even good for that and this has just been the worst day _**ever**_ _!"_

Seeming to freeze for a second, finally really looking at the guys for the first time, glancing from one to the other and giving a bit of a slower, appreciative, once over, like he couldn't really choose which one to focus on.

"W-Well, at least it _**was**_ , _hi..."_

Alec shook his head slightly, baffled

"So, _that's_ his plan? Flirt with the guards? _Seriously_? That's just, like, what… his 'go to' move?"

Magnus shrugged slightly

"Well, it's usually 'plan A' in any case. It does tend to be _surprisingly_ effective more often than not."

Alec shook his head in disbelief

" _T-That is just crazy!_ I mean, yeah, okay…I admit he's pretty good looking, and I guess he's charming when he wants to be…or when he wants something bad enough to be… but really how ofte-"

Alec's sentence was cut off by a somewhat loud laugh from one of the guards. Alec glances back, and almost does a double take. They're now standing about thirty feet from the door; one of them is showing Raphael his gun,

 _Like that's just something you_ _ **do!**_

The guard seems to be explaining something about it to Raphael, who appears totally impressed and fascinated, with a charming, wide eyed, uncomfortably innocent looking smile. The other one, apparently not wanting to be out done, is interrupting the first guy, interjecting comments, to which Raphael looks even more amazed, the other quickly responding with something that Raphael looks absolutely enamored by.

 _They were competing like children!_

In any other circumstances he'd be laughing at the absurdity of it, now however, he is just really glad, _once again_ , that Raphael was on their side.

It occurs to him, he really doesn't know the guy much. He's generally kind of quiet…Well _,_ except with Magnus, or, every once in a while, with Simon, when he seems downright sappy.

The man seems friendly enough, a bit closed off, maybe, but really no more so than Alec himself. In fact the two of them generallydo get on fairly well. He's actually pretty funny, in a dry, sarcastic, at times slightly dark kind of way.

Alec even thinks they're something approaching friends. Sometimes though it just seems like Alec is missing something. The guy seems _**weirdly**_ skilled at a lot of things, and can work people better than anyone Alec has ever seen.

The flirting thing _is_ somewhat unsettling, but the way he can intimidate people? That is a whole other thing entirely. He knows that there are a lot of people that can seem scarier than they actually are. those that can play up the threatening part to a _T_ , but when it comes down to it generally it's more just a show than anything else… and, for the most part, he thinks that's exactly what it is with Raphael… But, every now and then, there's something.

It's never anything big, or overtly obvious, just a bit of _something_ ; a comment, a look, even just a feeling, that makes him think that it might not all just be an act with Raphael.

Alec _really_ hopes he never gets on the guy's bad side.

He says something that has both the guards laughing, moving a bit closer, completely enthralled; he has their total focus

Magnus touches Alec's shoulder, getting his attention and gesturing for him to follow. With one more glance between the guards and Raphael, and a slight shake of his head, Alec turns from the weird scene.

Alec catches Magnus by the arm lightly, just before they move for the door. He leans over, so he's just a hairsbreadth from Magnus

"I'm going in first, stay behind me. If anything happens, if anything goes wrong, I need you to get out as fast as you can."

Magnus shakes his head slightly

"I'm not promising that; I can't just leave you guys."

Magnus starts to turn, but Alec stops him, holding his arm a bit tighter

 _Alec couldn't just let this go, he needed him to understand_

"You are a civilian; I shouldn't even be letting you in there at all. If I thought even for a second there was any way I could keep you out here _,_ short of physically restraining you, I'd be going in alone.I don't want you in there.

 _God_ _Magnus_ , you already risked your life how many times today? You can't keep pressing your luck; it's not always going to work out. I-I can't, if something happen to you, I really couldn't-… Right now you are my responsibility.

If something happens in there, if…If you… on my watch…If something happens to you, Magnus _,_ I will _**never**_ be able to forgive myself _;_

Do you understand that?

Please, just promise me, if anything goes wrong, I really need you to give me your word that you will get out…please…" he finished, meeting Magnus's gaze desperately

Magnus nodded slowly

"O-okay, Alexander, I will" he said softly

Alec nodded slightly in relief, leaning a bit closer, squeezing his arm once more before letting go. Magnus took a deep breath, desperately hoping he wouldn't have to go back on his word.

He moved slightly over to let Alec take the lead, slipping quietly through the now unguarded door.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

They creep quietly through the warehouse, keeping close to the wall, using the crates and boxes for cover, stealthily making their way to the office. Wallace and his cohorts seem to be fairly focused on a few of the crates near the far side of the warehouse, carefully pulling the continence of them out. From this distance Magnus can't really tell what exactly they are… and he really doesn't care at this point, he is just grateful that it is managing to keep their attention over there.

Glancing at the crates Magnus realizes that they couldn't of all came from the evidence lock up. Some appear to have been here for quite a while. A few of them have stamps on them showing VAFB, it seems somewhat familiar, but Magnus just can't quite place it right now, a bit more focused on the task at hand.

Others have what appears to be shipping manifests attached to them, with much of the information blacked out. Many of the crates on this side of the warehouse are opened with their continence strewn about with little regard.

The continence of one in particular catches Magnus's eye, as does what appears to be the shipping manifest, the address and such are marked out, and some of it is written in another language, one he is rather rusty with, but he can read the important part. He reaches in the crate grabbing one fairly small, roundish dark greenish, black object, taking it with him.

He doesn't really have anywhere to put it; he can barely fit his pack of lock picks in his pocket, much less anything else, but carries it along just the same. Silently they make their way towards the office door. Alec reaches it first, checking the handle;

It is locked, _of course…_

He turns back to Magnus; nearly brushing against him they are so close.

"It's locked, one of them probably has the key, but I don't know which one or how we'll get it from him without drawing the attention of the others." he shrugs faintly

Magnus gave him a slight smirk,

"Actually… I do believe I can get this one, darling"

Alec was already shaking his head quickly

"Magnus, _I swear_ ; if you try anything like Raphael did out there-"

Despite the situation Magnus had to chuckle quietly shaking his head, looking back up at the apparently very frustrated detective with a faintly impish grin, slipping a bit closer, resting his free hand on Alexander's arm,

"No need to be jealous, my darling detective, I wasn't going to suggest anything like that"

Alec nearly seems to startle at the tone, eyes widening, a faint blush coloring his cheeks,

"I wasn't _jealous_ , I was jus-"

Magnus chuckled again, leaning even closer, a mere few inches away, quirking his eyebrow in amusement,

"We can argue about it all you want later darling… but, _yes_ , you kind of were _._ In any case, I can get the door open; I just need a few seconds." He begins to turn before pausing, shifting back towards Alec,

"Oh, and you need to hold this, I really don't have anywhere to put it and I need both hands for this… just slip it into your jacket pocket or something"

He handed Alec the small greenish-black object…Alec looked at it, totally dumbfounded, then slowly looks back up back at Magnus.

"Umm… Magnus? Why did you just hand me something that looks an awful lot like a grenade?"

Magnus gave a faint shrug

"Well, _technically_ it is… but they are designed to just put someone to sleep. There were quite a few in one of the crates we passed, I do believe they are still officially in the testing phase, the military only barely admits they exist… but from the rumors and vague stories I've heard they are quiteeffective.

I kind of doubt they came from a police lock up, I think that they have things here from quite a few other places as well. I do believe we have stumbled into quite the theft, trafficking ring here. I suppose that they may come in quite handy, for our exit, don't you?"

Alec just kind of stared at him for a moment, before nodding, somewhat cautiously

"So, umm… about the door?"

"Oh, yes, no worries, darling; that is quite an easy fix, won't take me a moment" He smiled brightly

Moving in front of Alec near the door he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small pouch with his lock picks, quickly retrieving the one he needed, and slipping the pouch back into his pocket.

"I-is there something you need to tell me?" Alec asked cautiously

 _Okay, so, apparently Raphael wasn't the only one Alec was missing a few things about_

Magnus shifts just a bit to where Alexander is nearly against him, he turns slightly, looking up meeting his eyes,

" _Alexander_ , when we first met…when you interrogated me, I did tell you I was a man of many talents; that you'd be amazed what I can do… I remember it quite well…" Alec seemed to drift closer unconsciously to where he was just barely brushing against Magnus, he heard Alec's breath hitch faintly, saw his eyes widen a bit more, Magnus looking up at his through his lashes

"I rather hoped _you_ would as well, darling" he nearly whispered, giving a bit of an exaggerated pout, leaning just a slight bit closer to Alec and giving a rather impish smile, raising his eyebrow, tilting his head

"Don't you?"

Alec gulped slightly

Magnus turned somewhat, reached for the lock, and, with a quick flick of his wrist, and a slight flourish of a twist, the lock released. Magnus glanced back up at him, with a slight, self-assured shrug,

"After you, _detective_ " Magnus practically purred, moving over, just enough to let Alec reach the door before him, but still staying very, _very_ close

Solely for protection, of course

 _Was it, like,_ _ **really**_ _, hot in here all of a sudden?_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* _End Of Chapter Notes_ *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 _Eh, come on, we had to let Magnus flirt and fluster Alec at least a_ _ **bit**_

I know a lot of it isn't really believable, but, at least to me, it's entertaining, and it IS fiction

(I know I've seen less plausible storylines in shows)

Okay, so, we are in the home stretch here, two chapters to go.

Also, I _**really**_ want to have Jace be all over confident, trying to 'help' them at some point on a case or whatever, trying to distract someone and it just SO does not work so Raphael swoops in and completely shows him how it's done.

 _I don't know when, but_ _ **damnit,**_ _it WILL happen!_

Hope you're liking it as much as I am!

O16O

 ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**


	11. Chapter 11- So, Who Are You Guys?

_**Chapter 11-**_

 _ **So, Who Are You Guys?**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Alec slowly turned the door knob opening it slightly, just enough to peek inside.

It looked clear, from this vantage point he couldn't see the chairs Simon and the terrified young woman were in, but he could see most of the rest of the room and didn't see anyone else in the room, he was reasonably sure the other men were all accounted for. As of yet they had only seen Wallace, four other men, and the two guarding the door.

Deeming it clear, he moved forward, Magnus following closely behind him. Magnus pulled the door closed behind him, then, glancing over his shoulder, tumbled back into Alec, knocking them both to the ground, both just barely missing what seemed to be a pretty powerful blow from what looked like the leg of one of the chairs swung by the _most definitely_ no longer terrified young woman.

" _Hey Divya, wait!_ I know them! These are my friends, they helped with your brother, Oh my god, don't hit them!" Simon said frantically, dropping his own makeshift weapon, catching the chair leg, stilling her.

She lowers the makeshift club, looking between Simon and the two new men. Simon moved around her, towards Magnus and Alec. Magnus quickly surges forward, pulling the younger man into a tight hug, and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, causing Simon to blush, slightly

" _H-Hey_ Magnus, Alec, good to see you guys, _umm_ … What are you doing here?" Simon asked Alec, leaning awkwardly around Magnus, who still seemed to be worriedly checking to make sure he was okay, like he just couldn't believe it.

Alec gave him a confused look,

"Umm… we're rescuing you? Well, we _were_ rescuing you…though it looks like you guys kind of had it under control"

Alec shakes his head a bit with a rather astounded smile suddenly extremely proud of his partner. Magnus grinned over at Alec.

"I told you, darling, he was amazing."

He turned back to Simon, slipping his arm around him one more time, hugging him close.

"You were truly remarkable today, sweetheart" He exclaimed, leaning in kissing Simon's cheek one more time, causing Simon to blush brightly, ducking his head sheepishly.

"So… I take it this one is your boyfriend, who's the other guy?" The young woman asked glancing curiously at Alec

Looking over at Simon, Alec couldn't help a slight laugh; he really wouldn't have thought it was possible for someone to blush that much.

Simon shook his head, frantically

" _N-No,_ no, this is Magnus, he's a friend, a really, _really_ affectionate friend, but no, we're definitelynot together…oh… uh, no offense, Magnus" He hastily added apologetically glancing at said friend

Magnus chuckled slightly "I'll try not to take it too personally, sweetheart"

Alec smiled over at the girl shaking his head slightly,

"I'm Alec, his partner, _work_ partner it's best to clarify… it's probably not healthy for him to blush any more than he already is."

She grinned back, nodding slightly

"I think you are most definitely right about that, Alec. I'm Divya, by the way."

She gave a bit of a half wave, then realized she was still holding the chair leg, dropping it with a clatter, before glancing over at Magnus

"Sorry about almost knocking you out, we weren't really expecting a rescue party."

Magnus waved her off, giving a bright smile,

"Quite alright, darling, no harm done"

Simon practically beamed,

"She was amazing! She got free and got me out and we were just waiting for an opening to slip out, but we couldn't get the door open cause you need the key and so… _Hi_ "

Simon stopped, mid sentence, looking over towards the door, the others turned to see what had caught his attention, though Magnus and Alec had a pretty good idea what-or rather _who_ \- it was. They hadn't even heard the door open or close,

"Hey, Simon" Raphael said softly

Simon was across the room in a second flat, wrapping his arms around Raphael and pulling him into passionate kiss. The moment Simon kissed him, he seemed to unfreeze, pulling Simon closer, holding him tightly, reaching up, catching in Simon's hair, tugging him in, deepening the kiss.

"Oh, yeah, so, _that's_ the boyfriend" Divya stated

Magnus and Alec both nodded

"Yes…they are annoyingly sweet together, you get used to it though" Magnus said, rolling his eyes affectionately

Raphael finally broke the kiss, talking to him softly, in barely a whisper, quickly in Spanish, seemingly unable to stop himself,

Simon hugged him again, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, silencing him,

"Hey, I'm okay, Raphael, I am, I'm alright… _I'm right here_." Simon assured him softly, between quick, short, kisses

Simon tugged him close once more, hugging him tightly for a moment, before pulling away slightly, just enough to get his bearings, glancing around, and suddenly remembering that there actually were three other people in the room with them.

"Oh, uh… Hey guys, um…" He started sheepishly, nudging Raphael and nodding towards the others.

Raphael seemed to startle, almost seeming to have forgotten as well. He pulled away somewhat, but kept his arm around Simon's waist, unwilling to let the other man too far away now that he finally had him back.

"Oh…Umm… So Raphael, this is Divya, Raj's sister; Divya, this is Raphael, he's my boyfriend."

She shook her head a bit, with a slight laugh

"Uh, yeah Simon, I kind of already put that one together myself."

Magnus raised his eyebrow at her slightly, chuckling

"You are rather sassy; I quite like you, dear."

"Cool, same… I think. So, not that this meet and greet isn't lovely or anything, But does _anyone_ have any idea how we are going to get five people out past the four heavily armed men and their psychopathic boss out there?"

"Seven men to get past, actually" Alec corrected, not wanting to forget about the guards out front

"Five" Raphael amended

Alec looked over at him, somewhat nervously,

"What about-?"

"Don't worry about it detective, I said I got it, I did _._ There are _five_ in the building, let's just focus on getting past them. Any ideas?" he finished assertively, effectively ending the line of questioning, he looked around the group

"We actually have a way… Alexander? You do still have what I gave you, correct?" Magnus asked him

Alec seemed to shake himself out of whatever confusion he had, though he kept glancing over at Raphael somewhat disconcerted, reaching into his pocket he produced the Small greenish-black object.

"Yeah, Magnus found this as we were on our way in. He said that it's some kind of sleeping gas grenade, It'll probably knock them out pretty quickly, if we can get as close to the door as possible, then throw it back at them and slam the door, I think we should be good."

Divya's eyes widened, glancing around the group, moving back a bit further.

"And Magnus, you know what it is because…?" she asked, looking a bit worried

"Well, that's what it said on the shipping manifest, I believe they got it from the port of Santa Barbra, Though, in all honesty, most of it was written in Quechua, and I am rather rusty at it as I have not been to Peru in years, But I do remember enough to make it out"

Raphael shrugged,

"Yeah well why would you remember a language from a Country you've been banned for life from for almost half a decade…?" he muttered, rolling his eyes slightly.

 _Surprisingly, this did not fill Divya with confidence_

"Umm… so, just, you know, out of curiosity… who are you guys, _exactly_?"

" _Oh_ , I'm a psychic, I work with the SBPD, I also recently started my own psychic detective agency." Magnus started cheerfully

"I'm the head detective for the SBPD" Alec said, shooting confused glances between Magnus and Raphael

"I'm his partner, as of almost _three_ months" Simon boasted proudly

"I'm a pharmaceutical Rep" Raphael said with a shrug

Divya just stared for a second

" _Oookay_ … Well… I don't really know what to do with all that…Not exactly the most reassuring rescue party ever, but I've been here for close to ten hours now, so, _what the hell,_ I'll take what I can get.

So…who's going to throw the sleep grenade thing?

I've been all city in girls softball for the last three years, _just saying_ …"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

They manage to make it to the door of the warehouse without being spotted, cracking the door open and slipping out one by one, Alec is the last out, quickly throwing the thing over towards where Wallace and the others are still working, slamming the door shut quickly and using the chair leg Divya had insisted on picking back up, jamming it through the door handles, effectively locking them. There is a bang as it hits the wall and some surprised shouting from Wallace and the men, then a hissing sound and a few thumps of them falling, then total silence.

Sending Magnus, Simon and Divya up towards the road, Raphael and Alec make sure the door is secure and double check the perimeter of the building to be sure the loading door is secure. It had been closed, and the knockout gas seemed to work almost instantaneously, but they wanted to be sure there were no more surprises today.

Moving over onto the left side of the building, Alec notices the two guards on the ground out cold.

He glances over at Raphael, raising his eyebrow,

"So, I take it 'Plan A,' didn't work?"

Raphael gives a careless shrug

"It did… it was, but I got impatient waiting."

Alec just stares

 _Okay_ , _yeah_ , _so, not just a show._

 _Alec is, as always, REALLY glad Raphael is on their side_

"We should however have back up soon; they had radios. I used one, called the station, the FBI at the scene, and Vandenberg Air Force Base about 20 miles down the road, as one of the imbecile guards had mentioned it.

I had intended to call in and say that the suspect in the bank robbery, hostage situation and bomb threat was at _this_ location, but those damn things are _**so**_ spotty…

They may of just heard 'bomb', 'hostages', and the Address," he shrugged

Alec stared at him uncomprehendingly for a moment,

"So basically you just called in another bomb threat?"

Raphael gave a, blatantlyfake, affronted look

"Detective! That would not only be completely illegal, but devious, manipulative, and morally reprehensible…you don't think I'd do something like _that_ , do you?"

He flashed a slight, barely there smirk, as if on cue they hear sirens and cars speeding up the road from a few directions

 _Yeah, Alec made a mental note to NEVER get on Raphael's bad side_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* _End Of Chapter Notes_ *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Okay, one chapter left, I should have it up by tomorrow afternoon.

Yeah, I know the shipping manifest didn't really make sense, but I wanted to bring up the Peru thing to confuse Alec more, so…

Hope you guys like how it's going

I couldn't really see the guys actually getting into a hand to hand fight with the heavily armed men, it just didn't seem likely, especially with a teenager in tow, I think it works like this fairly well though…


	12. Chapter 12- you are amazing

*****

Page | 31

Page | 31

 **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**

 _ **Chapter 12-**_

 _ **You Are Amazing**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 _What an_ _absolutely_ _ **insane**_ _day_

Simon couldn't believe everything that happened. Reinforcements had absolutely swarmed the area not too long after they'd got out of the building, coming from seemingly every direction.

Luke as well as some of the other officers from the station, a big black van that had to be the FBI team from the scene at the bank, and even surprisingly, more than a few vehicles from the nearby military base. Apparently, the warehouse was full of stolen items from all over Santa Barbra. It looked like it was going to be one of the biggest busts in SBPD history.

Simon really didn't care at this point. He was just glad they were here.

He really didn't know how all of them had heard of it but it was a relief hearing them pull up, knowing that it was finally done, actually _done_. He was okay, the hostages had got out and were home safe, Divya was safe; they had actually managed to make it through everything.

Simon took a deep breath, finally _truly_ , feeling like he could just stop and catch his breath for the first time today.

"Hey, Detective" A voice said from fairly close by

Simon whirled around, slightly startled

"Oh, sorry! Didn't mean to scare you" Raj said apologetically,

Simon shook his head slightly,

"No, it's fine Raj, sorry. Guess I'm still a bit on edge, it was a _really_ long day."

Raj nodded

"Yeah, it was for me too, and I only had, _like_ , the first half of it to deal with. I really don't even know how you're still standing" He gave a bit of a smile, continuing

"I-I really wanted to thank you, for today."

"Oh, I was just doing my job"

He shook his head

"No, you weren't, you went way above and beyond what you were required to do. You saved all the hostages, I'm pretty sure you saved my life- I don't think Wallace was planning to let me go…actually looking back I'm almost sure of it, you saved my _sister."_

He gave Simon a half terrified look

"I-I didn't even know that they HAD her... I could have lost her today; I would have had it not been for you. There is no way I could thank you for what you did.

She is all that I have, I-if something had happened to her... I wouldn't be able to survive it, I know I wouldn't."

Simon put his hand on the other man's shoulder

"Hey, it's okay _;_ she's fine. Actually, she is really _freaking_ amazing!

She's the one who got out first, she saved me as well. She is a really wonderful person. I'm willing to bet a lot of that is because of you. She is absolutely fantastic. Divya is going to be fine, no matter what, she is going to do remarkable things, I have no doubt."

"You are amazing," Raj said, shaking his head slightly

Simon blushed, slightly

"I-um, no, I-I just did what I could, thanks though"

"No but you really are... I am SO sorry for everything that happened today, I wish I could go back and never agree to it. I know it was stupid and I should have ever done it.

I knew I was getting in too far over my head, but I-I, just thought that if we had the money... I just wanted to make sure Divya has all the chances she can, and I _hate_ not being able to give them to her. I thought this would be a way I could, you know?"

Simon nodded

"Dude, you were trying to find a way to take care of your family. You went about it allwrong, but your heart was in the right place. I know why you did it, and, while I don't agree with the methods you went with, like, at all... I know why you felt you had to."

Raj gave him a grateful smile.

"Yeah, well, that is done for good _,_ I swear! I will never do anything this stupid again."

Simon smiled a bit

"Good, so…that means you'll give up hacking?"

Raj gave an excited smile perking up a bit,

"Actually, yes and no... See, while you were out here and dealing with all, well, _this_ I was with the FBI. I was talking to them and they were pretty impressed by what I was able to do. They actually offered me some work in exchange for just probation for my part in today.

So, I will be hacking… but, you know, for the good guys."

Simon was shocked, laughing brightly, pulling the guy into a quick hug, before stepping back

"Raj, that is _Amazing_! I'm _SO_ happy for you, congratulations!"

Raj blushed brightly, giving him a kind of shy smile

"Y-yeah, it kind of came out of nowhere. Simon, thank you so much; I know there is no way I could thank you for everything you did today. You really are amazing."

Simon shrugged faintly, waving him off,

"It's fine, really. Thank you, it's really nice to hear that, but, really _,_ I-I had to do something _,_ I couldn't just sit by and let all that happen, I just couldn't"

Raj smiled somewhat hopefully, moving a bit closer,

" _Umm_... So, I am staying around here… the FBI is letting me work kind of like a freelance kind of thing, this way Divya can finish her senior year here and all that. I know I can never thank you enough for everything you did today, but, uh...

Well, you are a really amazing guy a-and kind of _**ridiculously**_ cute, and um...D-Do you think, maybe, you might want to go out, like …on a datesometime?"

"Oh...Umm"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Magnus, hey" Alec said catching the other man as he was walking away from his interview with one of the people from the FBI. Hodge didn't seem to be anywhere around, Alec couldn't really bring himself to care much about that right at this moment, though.

Magnus looked up at him, with a warm, rather relived smile

"Hello, darling, this really is quite a mess, isn't it?"

Alec nodded, reaching over and catching Magnus's arm lightly, Alec kind of nodded over to an area away from the swarm of people.

"Can, can we talk a minute? I know it's been a really long day, and you had a lot of interviews and all that, but, just… I really need to talk to you."

Magnus sighed, giving a faint nod,

"Of course darling, I rather assumed you would want to before the evening was over."

Alec caught his hand, leading him away from the crowd, kind of around the side of the warehouse where they could talk a moment without interruptions. Finally finding a spot where they could have a moment alone he turned back to Magnus,

"Magnus, what you did today; you _**cannot**_ do that again."

"Alexander, I kno-"

Alec shook his head determinedly

" _ **No**_ , listen to me; I know it all worked out, I know we all made it out okay, and it really did turn out as good as possible…but, _god_ _ **,**_ there were SO many ways it could of gone wrong."

"But it didn't" Magnus said quickly,

" _But it could have!_ Magnus, you snuck into a hostage situation, you WILLINGLY volunteered to go as a hostage with a man that you knew was totally set on killing whoever he took with him. You completely went behind my back and took a crazy, stupid, risk that could have SO easily cost you your life. You could have died today,

 _You could have died…_

What the hell were you thinking?" He asked, shaking his head

"I was thinking Simon was in trouble and I had to do something to help."

 _"Simon is a DECETIVE!_ I know he is a friend, I know he is somewhat inexperienced at this point, and seems _way_ too sweet and innocent for all of this, but he _is_ adetective. He took the same exams I did; he has been with the police force for nearly three years. I know we all tend to forget that from time to time, but he is;

You are _**not**_."

Magnus swallowed faintly, looking downcast and hurt, shaking his head,

"I-I know that, bu-"

Alec stepped closer, catching his arm, meeting his eyes,

"No Magnus… just stop please? Magnus you are without a doubt one of the most incredible people I have ever met. I do have confidence in you, I trust you, I have absolutely no clue how you do half the things you do, and, going by today,there is a hell of a lot more that I don't even know about, yet." He paused shaking his head, moving a bit closer,

"You are brave and selfless and brilliant and _completely_ insane,

But it works.

It _DOES_ , and I have no doubt that you can do nearly anything you set your mind to. You are undeniably one of the best people I've ever worked with, and I really don't want that to end, I really don't…

But Magnus, none of that changes the fact that you are a _**civilian**_.

As long as we are working together, you are my responsibility. I can't have you running head first into danger, throwing yourself into deadly situations and just hoping that it all works out, because it WON'T. Eventually you will run out of luck, you won't have another move a-and... _God Magnus_ , I really couldn't handle that..."

He trailed off, shaking his head. The man looked absolutely terrified. Magnus reached over, pulling him into a tight hug. Alec responded, wrapping his arms around Magnus, in an almost crushing embrace.

Magnus sighed, pulling him closer,

"Alexander, it is okay _…_ I am okay, Simon is, it all turned out"

"Yeah, _this_ time…" Alec murmured against Magnus's hair, taking a deep, steadying breath,

Magnus shook his head slightly, pulling back just a bit, so he could look the other man in the eye.

"Alexander, I am sorry I worried you today. I know what I did was insane, but…but I-it was _Simon_ …I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. I know I shouldn't have left you out of the plan, but...

Honestly… you had so much to deal with and Hodge was already giving you trouble, I didn't want to cause any more issues between you two, I know that you look up to him, though I don't have the faintest idea why, but you do. I just didn't want to make it any worse.

I felt like I had to protect you-"

Alec shook his head, giving a slight, near laugh.

"Magnus, _**my**_ job is to protect people.

 _Your_ job is to read people, find impossible clues, solve cases, occasionally talk to cats, and apparently find as many ways as possible to annoy me or make me blush, or both…"

Magnus gave a surprised laugh, nodding eagerly

"And, my darling detective, it is a job I most definitely take seriously…particularlythe last part."

He's smile softened

"But… Alexander, sweetheart, you must understand that I cannot just stand by when people are in danger. I can promise that I will not go behind your back on something like this again, however I really can't honestly say, should a similar situation arise, I wouldn't do the same thing.

I can't just sit by and do nothing while people I care about are in danger, anymore than you could. I-I really can't promise that I will never do anything crazy again..."

Alec didn't look very comforted by that, but he nodded

"Well, I can understand that; _I don't like it,_ but I understand… how about if instead you just, you know, let me in on the crazy beforehand? Just a quick heads up, so I know how bad it's going to be and can try to keep it on the rails as much as possible?"

Magnus chuckled nodding slightly

"I think I can do that"

"Okay"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Oh, umm... Raj that is really sweet and I am _super_ flattered but-"

Raj's smile falls slightly

"Oh…you're straight aren't you? I really have the worst senses when it comes to stuff like this, sorry-"

Simon shook his head quickly,

"No, it's not that…you were right, but I actually already have a boyfriend _._ I _really_ am flattered though;if I wasn't totally in love with someone you would be a really great catch, Iswear"

Raj nodded, cheering up a bit, giving a slight shrug

"Well, thanks, no harm in trying right? I had thought that you were lying about Magnus being your boyfriend, but it does kind of make sense.

Him breaking into the bank to rescue you and everything… Plus, he really is hot _…_

 _ **Completely**_ _insane…_ but hot."

Simon shook his head, kind of exasperated

" _Dude_ first your sister, than you... I am not dating Magnus, he is just a friend- he's just a really, really affectionate person. No, my boyfriend is Raphael; he's around here somewhere, h- _Oh_ , there he is… over there talking to some of the guys from the base."

Simon says pointing over to where Raphael is standing. Raj looks over, then pales freezing for a moment before looking back at him in shock.

He almost looks more scared then he was at the bank

 _"You're dating the scary guy?!"_

Simon raises his eyebrow, kind of confused

" _Uhh_ …No? I'm dating Raphael… The really handsome guy over there talking to the military dudes?"

Raj nods quickly, eyes wide,

"Yeah like I said; the scary guy."

Raphael finishes talking and turns, spotting them, casually making his way over. He smiles in greeting, slipping his arm around Simon tugging him close, pressing a soft, lingering kiss on his cheek,

"Is everything okay, _lindo_?"

"Yeah, it's fine" Simon says, blushing slipping his arm around Raphael, hugging him a bit

Raphael, shifts his gave to Raj smiling sharply

Raj takes a slightly stumbling step backwards, eyes widening,

"W-well I, umm…I gotta go, nice meeting you Simon"

He turns quickly, practically running away

Simon shakes his head, before giving a faint shrug

"That was weird. Anyways, I need to go finish giving my statement, then we can get out of here, okay?"

"Yeah"

Raphael tugs him around, pulling him in for a full, deep, kiss before he goes. Simon is blushing and a bit shaky when he pulls away, walking over to the Investigators, glancing back a few times.

Raphael watches him go. Alec and Magnus come over, joining Raphael.

"Hi, darling, you look happy…should I be worried?" Magnus teases

Raphael shakes his head,

"No, I'm just really glad that he is alright and safe…that I didn't miss my chance" He flashed a smile at Alec

A _real_ one this time

Alec returned it, giving a faint nod,

"I told you that you would get your chance."

"Yes you did detective…I never should have doubted you."

Magnus looked confused

"What chance?"

Raphael gave a careless shrug, waving him off,

"Oh, it is not your concern; we'll just keep this between me and the detective."

Alec nodded

Magnus looked shocked, glancing quickly from one of them to the other,

"Wait _,_ wait, no- Since when do YOU guys have secrets!?"

Raphael shrugged again fixing Magnus with a sharp smile, raising his eyebrow,

"Eh, since you ran head first into a hostage situation and were nearly kidnapped by a homicidal maniac… although I do not think that is the correct term when you try to _**voluntarily**_ _GO WITH said maniac!"_

Alec put his hand on Raphael's shoulder, stopping the tirade

"I actually already got him for that. You can yell at him for the next one, we can just switch off."

 _"Hey!"_ Magnus huffed,

Raphael chuckled, giving a thoughtful nod,

"That may work; it _does_ get rather tiring trying to keep him in line. Might be rather nice to have someone to split the work with. He really does require _constant_ supervision."

"I do not-"

"Yeah… you _really_ do." Alec cut him off with a smile

Raphael chuckled, sending him a bit of a wink

Magnus glared at the both of them, not really sure what was going on

"Ido not like this _,_ not one bit."

They both just shrugged at him

 _"Not one bit"_ Magnus reiterated, petulantly

"Too bad" Raphael said, with absolutely no sympathy, whatsoever

Magnus rolled his eyes, huffing faintly glanced over towards the FBI van, catching sight of Raj

"Oh look, they let him out that's rather good, I think."

Raj glances over towards them, and freezes

Raphael waves

Raj's eyes grow wide; he turns quickly, nearly colliding with a wall he's in such a hurry to get away. Magnus just raises his eyebrow at Raphael who gives an unconcerned shrug. Magnus chuckles, shaking his head.

Alec stares at Raphael somewhat shocked, and rather warily, raising his eyebrow,

"Umm…Raphael…What did you say to him?"

Raphael gives him a rather sharp, thoroughly disconcerting smile, clasping his shoulder rather tightly.

"You are far happier not knowing, detective."

 _Well, that's disturbing as hell_

Simon comes back over, his usual perky self, totally oblivious to his partner's apprehensiveness.

"Hey, you ready to go?" he asks Raphael, cheerfully

"Yeah, let's go" he nods, glancing over at the other two men,

"Night Magnus, Alec" Raphael offers, sending a slight smirk and a bit of a wink at Alec,

He slips his arm around Simon as they wander away

Alec blinks a couple times in shock, shaking his head. Finally he turns to Magnus.

"Seriously, He is, like, 5'9"; How can he be _that_ scary?!"

Magnus chuckles slightly

"What, having doubts about your new buddy already?"

Alec nodded, really wondering what he was getting into with this guy

Magnus laughs again, patting him on his chest,

"Oh, do not worry _,_ My Darling Detective, I'll protect you"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Raphael lightly kissed along his jaw, pulling Simon just a bit closer. He was probably holding on to him a bittoo tight, but just couldn't quite bring himself to let go. Couldn't stop touching and kissing him, reassuring himself that Simon was here, was right here, in his arms; _was_ _safe_.

Simon gave a soft, breathless, almost giggle, slightly jumping a bit when he kissed a particular spot on his neck, before tugging him back up into a deep, slow, passionate kiss. Pulling away to catch his breath he smiled softly.

"Raphael, not that I'm complaining, like _at all_ , But I really am okay. I am fine, I'm not going anywhere"

He still nuzzled closer, with a bit of a sheepish smile

"I know, sorry if I'm being kind of clingy-"

Simon shook his head, giving a bit of a bright, warm, happy, laugh

"Hey, not complaining in any way here! Cling as much as you want. I am perfectly happy to stay like this forever. Though, gotta say; this kinda makes the whole day totally worth it."

"Yes, well… please do not do it again"

Simon chuckled slightly

"I wasn't really planning on it"

Raphael smiled softly, leaning in, kissing him again… _He just couldn't help it_

Simon hugged him tightly for a moment

"I really am okay" he assured gently, one more time

Raphael shook his head,

"You are far more than 'okay'. You were absolutely _amazing_ today; you were, _are_ , a hero… You saved the lives of fifteen people today, do you realize that?"

Simon blushed, lightly

"I-I really didn't-"

"No, you did. Magnus said Wallace wasn't planning on letting the hostages go, not all of them, anyways. He was going to shoot a few of them to keep the police busy and buy time to get away.

Simon, if _YOU_ hadn't been there in all likelihood at least one, if not more of those people would of died. Divya would have, probably Raj as well… he wasn't planning on letting the guy go, not with all he could have known about the operation.

Do you have any idea how amazing you are?"

He shook his head slightly, blushing brighter

"I-It was Magnus's plan that got Wallace to leave, he-"

"Is _completely_ insane, and offered to go as a willing hostage with a madman and if I didn't know that Alec had already adequately chastised him for his actions today I'd probably _still_ be yelling at him for that stunt."

Simon nodded a bit

"Yeah, I did too when he broke in. _God_ , that scared me more than anything else, I was so worried for you. SO mad that he'd just leave you out there alone. That you wouldn't even have anyone to lean on...

I can't believe you not only agreed to it, but actually _helped_!"

Raphael shook his head, looking slightly guilty

"I know… sorry for giving you even more to worry about. I hated having him go in there, but I-I just couldn't sit by and leave your life in Hodges's hands. I was freaking out and Alec was really off with Hodge and I just didn't know what else to do.

I couldn't just set by, Alec couldn't do anything, Hodge was a joke and, honestly, I was barely functioning or I'd of tried to go in myself..."

Simon looked horrified by the idea

"I'm really glad you didn't try that, bad enough Magnus being in danger; if it was you in there? God…I wouldn't of been able to focus on anything but keeping you safe- please, don't do that, like, _ever_ , I really couldn't handle that."

Raphael nodded, pulling him closer,

"Yeah, that's how I felt all day today. This morning, when we were talking, when I heard the shot and screaming, when the line dropped…I just…I froze. I have never in all my life felt that kind of terror; I hope I never have to feel that again."

Simon shook his head slightly

"I really hope you never have to feel that again either. I am a detective though, my job can be pretty dangerous… I wish I could promise that something like this will never happen again, but I really can't."

Raphael pulled him closer, kissing him again deeply, somewhat franticly, holding him just a bit tighter for a few moments, before pulling back just enough for breath. Simon was somewhat breathless, and looked completely dazed.

Raphael smiled softly, lifting his hand up, lightly caressing his cheek, looking over this wonderful, amazing, _incredible_ man, taking in every detail of him in this one perfect moment before looking up and meeting his eyes.

"Simon, I know you can't promise that; but I also know, now, that you really can handle just about anything. You truly are the most amazing person I have ever met. I still do not have the slightest idea what I could have possibly done to deserve you, but I am so incredibly glad I did. Because meeting you, being here, with you, now?

You are _absolutely_ the best thing that has ever happened to me;

I love you, Simon, so much."

Simon gave an amazed smile; he looked like he was tearing up, nodding slightly

"I love you too…more than anything" he whispered softly

Raphael pulled him back in for another kiss. It was much softer this time, less frantic, less desperate, but with far more significance. He held him close, but not nearly as tightly as he had been, and just breathed a sigh of relief.

Simon was alright, they were together, they were safe, they loved each other, and really, he couldn't ask for anything more. Simon cuddled close, resting his head on his chest, right above Raphael's heart and drifted off to sleep.

Raphael tugged him a bit closer, pressing one more soft kiss to the top of his head, before drifting off himself.

 **The end-  
** _ *****For now**_  
💗💗💗💗💗

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* _End Of Chapter Notes_ *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

So, this is the end of this episode. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did.

I really love how the characters are coming together: I like having room where I don't just have to have one set kind of story, every time.  
I really loved writing an action kind of story.

Thank you so much for reading!

 _ **The next one I will be starting sometime in a week or two:**_

 _Simon finds out Magnus isn't Psychic_

 _Alec doubts his abilities as a detective, Magnus tries to help him on a case without him realizing it_

 _Magnus teaches Simon some of his techniques_

 _Raphael tries to teach Simon to lie convincingly ( it doesn't work, but IS completely adorable)_

O31O

 ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** **M** **a** **g** **n** **u** **s** **B** **a** **n** **e** **:** **P** **s** **y** **c** **h** **i** **c** **D** **e** **t** **e** **c** **t** **i** **v** **e** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-** ***** **-**


End file.
